Dust
by Raayy
Summary: O que Mello faria, para tomar coragem e ajudar alguém que se considera apenas... restos mortais? ll MelloxNear ll YAOI, SHOTA ll Universo Alternativo.
1. Diferença

_Dust  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy._

Death Note não me pertence (infelizmente) pertence a os nomes que vem nas capas dos mangás. Eu faz isso por pura diversão.  
Aviso, essa fic é YAOI. Não sabe o que yaoi? Sabe um menino bonitinho? Imagine dois deles, se agarrando, beijando, e talvez até fazendo coisas impróprias. Gostou? Prossiga. Não gostou? O que você tá fazendo aqui?  
E também, essa fic é SHOTA. A.k.a. relação entra dois meninos novinhos. (se bem que o Mello e o Near não são tão novinhos assim) Não gosta, CORRA DAS MINHAS FANFICS! Eu sou viciada em Shota.  
Agradeço a maiga por ter me passado um dos melhores fanarts que eu já vi, onde eu me baseei pra o título da Fanfic. Dust quer dizer "Restos mortais".  
Ah, a fic também é UA (Universo Alternativo) não dá pra trabalhar bem com o roteiro de Death Note...  
Bem, vamos a fic o/

* * *

xXx

* * *

Quieto, num canto escuro do quarto, ele examinava o pulso.

- Estou atrasado...

Mas o que isso importava? Força de hábito? Ele nunca se atrazava, nunca cometia delitos, nunca faltava.

Mas desse vez foi diferente...

Ele fez de novo.

- Ei, você persebeu que tem alguém atrasado hoje?  
- Hm? É? Quem?  
- Até ano passado você não ficaria tão indiferente que ele faltasse, Mello...  
- Ah, ele. - Mello realmente até ano passado zombaria dele ou qualquer coisa do gênero por ele fazer uma coisa tão fora do seu padrão. - Deve estar com o pé quebrado, por isso a demora.  
- Você nunca deixa de ser o velho Mello, heim? - Disse seu melhor amigo, Matt, rindo.

É verdade que até ano passado Mello era muito mais descontrolado e tinha um ódio anormal por Near por que ele sempre era o primeiro, em todas as notas. Mas isso era passado, Mello tinha amadurecido muito depois disso, mesmo ainda sendo o segundo em todas as matérias...

- Gomene... Eu estou atrasado...

Disse uma pálida figura entrando na sala discretamente, atraindo todos os olhares pra si já que era raro, na verdade praticamente impossível Near se atrasar e té mesmo faltar a primeira aula!

- Tudo bem Near, sente-se.

Ouve vários murmurios sobre o fato mas ele apenas abaixou a cabeça e foi até sua cadeira parecendo mais retraido e calado que o normal.

Near não prestou atenção na aula, ficou apenas quieto no seu canto fitando os livros fechados. Ninguém realmente percebeu, já que Near não chamava a atenção, exceto por um ser de olhos azuis que estranhava o comportamento do albino.

Fim de aula.

Near pegou suas coisas e estava já indo embora. Mello estranhou muito aquilo, Near sempre ficava um pouco mais na sala das crianças (por mais que ele e muitos achassem ridiculo) montando seus puzzles e brincando com os robos da sala. Ninguém se incomodava com aquilo, já que Near era o pródigio dali mas todos achavam estranho.

Muito estranho.

- Near!

O albino primeiro ficou parado, não tendo certeza que aquela voz era a que ele realmente ouvia, mas depois se voltou pra trás e viu Mello.

- Mello...

- Por que chegou atrazado?

Agora Near já não acreditava nos olhos e ouvidos. Mello estava preocupado com ele? O que houve com o Mello que sempre o odiou e sempre o zombou?

- ... Nada...

Quando o albino se voltou pra continuar andando Mello o segurou pelo pulso.

O olhos do albino se abriram mais, mas não foi por surpresa.

- Vai fingir que não aconteceu nada mesmo agindo estranhamente? Vai me ignorar como sempre fez, pirralho?

- Me solte Mello...

Havia alguma mudança no tom de voz de Near? Ou era só impressão?

- Me responda!

- ME SOLTE, MELLO! - Falou Near quase gritando.

Surpreso, Mello soltou o pulso do Near que desatou a correr.

"Por que havia um tom choroso na sua voz...?"

* * *

xXx

* * *

Está meio dramático, mas o que eu posso fazer se eu adoro drama? Essa fic não foi betada, portanto perdoe os erros de digitação ou ortografia. No próximo cápitulo eu esplico melhor o que o Near fez, e se fica com pena dele verá que não é nada, eu vou torturar muito o Mello e o Near... (sorriso maléfico)  
Seria demais pedir uma Review? (faz puppy eyes)


	2. Morte

_Dust  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy._

Já vou avisando, Death Note não me pertence senão o Mello teria pegado o Near e ninguém ficaria falando que a namorada do Mello é o Matt. E o L não teria morrido, teria se casado comigo (sonhando).  
Essa FanFic contem YAOI, SHOTA, DRAMA ANGUST E TRÁGEDIA. Depois não venha reclamar.  
O casal é o meu absoluto MelloxNear e Matt aparece bem pouco pra não dar esperanças pra ninguém (risada maléfica) nessa fic ele é um mero amigo de Mello.

* * *

xXx

* * *

Near saiu correndo para a sua casa sem olhar pra trás. Quando chegou bateu a porta e foi pro seu quarto. 

- Near? Você já chegou? NÃO ME IGNORA GAROTO!

Bateu a porta do quarto e a trancou. Detestava falar com a mãe, por quê ela sempre arrumava uma maneira de o ofender ou castigar.

Ela lembrava o Mello de antigamente, mas seus olhos tinham muito mais desprezo que o loiro.

Sentando-se na cama ele acariciou o pulso. Lembrou-se da dor que sentiu quando Mello o segurou pelo mesmo. Abaixou a manga e viu o por quê da dor.

O corte tinha se aberto.

Na sua manga branca tinha algumas gotas de sangue e seu pulso estava cheio de sangue seco, além dos três cortes inchados que tinha.

- ...

Ele não tinha do que reclamar, não tinha do que se arrepender.

Ele fizera isto, só podia se contentar com a dor agora.

xXx

- Mello?

- Oi Matt.

- Que fazes?

- Nada, vamos embora.

Mello estava meio pensativo. Near nunca fora normal, mas para o seu padrão ele estava anormal... Por que ele estava pensando nele? Desde quando se preocupava com aquele baixinho? Não, ele não estava preocupado com ele, era só... curiosidade.

Desde sempre aquele pentelho o chamou muita atenção.

xXx

_Ela estava lá, linda como sempre deitada em meio a rosas cheirosissimas e olhos fechados delicadamente. Tinha um estranho sorriso no rosto e sua pele estava muito pálida. Sua roupa era formal e seus cabelos, brancos, estavam espalhados pelos seus ombros. Era linda e jovem, Devia ter seus 16 anos de idade._

_Morrera jovem logo após completar seus 16 anos._

_O caixão estava muito bem decorado e no velório muita gente chorava. O único que não chorava, era uma criança que olhava para o rosto da garota sem piscar. Seus cabelos brancos eram iguais e não haviam dúvidas que eles eram irmãos. Depois de um longo tempo apenas a fitando, ele esticou a mão para tocar os seus cabelos..._

_- NÃO TOQUE NELA!!_

_Ele recebera um tapa na mão, e so depois levantou a cabeça para ver quem tinha lhe batido, apesar de saber o autor da sua voz._

_- FOI TUDO CULPA SUA ELA TER MORRIDO!!! TUDO CULPA SUA!! E NEM SEQUER UMA LÁGRIMA VOCÊ CHORA POR ELA, VOCÊ É UM MONSTRO!!!_

_"Um monstro..."_

_- UM MONSTRO SEM SENTIMENTOS!!!_

_"Sem sentimentos..."_

_- APOSTO QUE NEM ESTÁ TRISTE POR ELA, OLHE PRA VOCÊ!!!_

_"Eu não estou... Triste?"_

_Near abaixou a cabeça e uma parente puxou a sua mãe, a autora dos gritos._

_- Nagisa, deixe de escandalo... _

_Near apenas fitava o chão agora e ouviu o barulho de homens trancando o caixão da sua irmã._

_Nunca mais irá ve-la sorrir..._

_Nunca mais irá conforta-lo..._

_Nunca mais irá defende-lo..._

_Agora, ele estava realmente sozinho..._

_Todas as vezes que Near pensava estar sozinho, ela estava lá para ajuda-lo. Ela o apoiava, ela não ligava pra as suas manias. Ela o defendia de Mello sempre que podia, ela estava sempre lá..._

_Ela nunca mais estará lá..._

_E esses pensamentos tinham um peso enorme em Near, que sempre foi maltratado na escola, pela mãe, e não tinha pai._

_Sozinho..._

_Totalmente só..._

_E de longe, um loiro de cabelo cortado channel olhava Near um pouco surpreso e... com pena? Acho que essa seria a definição certa... Com pena... Ele não estava chorando mas era visivel, ainda que fosse dificil ver estava visivel a dor que cortava o coração do menino._

_A partir desse dia, Mello parou de implicar com Near._

xXx

- Desculpe minha irmã...

Deitado na cama, Near sussurrava baixinho olhando para o teto.

- Eu não fui forte...

Ele sentia o pulso latejar.

- Eu só estou fugindo...

"De que adianta? De que adianta ter as melhores notas, ser considerado prodigio? De que adianta se ninguém me nota... se a vida me tortura... se eu sou fraco..."

Near não tinha tomado café nem almoçado, já estava escurecendo mas ele não queria comer.

"Nada faz muito sentido..."

xXx

Dessa vez não fora um simples atrazo, Near tinha faltado todas as aulas. E mesmo que Mello diga que não, ele ficou preocupado. Por ser uma das únicas pessoas que conseguia ler alguns sentimentos na face de Near, ele se preocupava. Todos os outros não se preocupavam.

"Ele nunca se socializa... deve estar montando seus puzzles em casa."

"É, ele deve estar melhor lá sozinho."

Não, depois do que Mello vira, aqueles olhos se partindo em dor mas tão sutilmente que ninguém poderia reparar a não ser ele que sempre aguardou emoções naquele olhar costumeiro. Depois do que Mello vira, ele sabia que não era pra Near ficar sozinho.

Apesar de saber disso, Mello nunca se aproximara de Near mesmo 3 meses depois da morte da sua irmã. Mesmo as aulas já voltando e Near cada vez mais sem vida. Ele sentia vergonha, vergonha de ter sido tão ignorante só por que aqueles olhos não mostravam emoções sendo o número 1. Mello nem ao menos sabia o que Near pensava sobre ser ou não o número 1. Ele fora tão ignorante... Nunca conheceu Near e sempre o julgou. Quando viu Near pela primeira vez... sentiu vergonha de si mesmo.

Mas o tempo não volta mais atrás, só teria o futuro para se redimir. Apesar de seu orgulho não deixar, dele sempre dizer que não estava preocupado, ele tinha que deixar o orgulho passar.

Ele ia deixar o orgulho pra trás, pegou suas coisas e foi para a casa de Near.

* * *

xXx

* * *

. 

Yaaaaa \o\ graça aos incentivos de ums reviews, eu deixei a preguiça de lado e resolvi escrever 8D' Tai por que o Near abriu os olhos quando Mello o pegou pelo pulso, não foi amor (ainda) foi de dor XD eu sei bem como é isso, bater num corte doi pra car!#( XD  
Mello tava no enterro por que a irmã do Near estudava no mesmo colégio que ele, então todos foram convidados a comparecerem ao enterro :3  
Ahn... acho que só XD  
Té o próximo cap o///


	3. Sangue

_Dust  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy._

Avisos: Death Note não me pertence, senão o Mello não teria morrido, ele teria ido pros braços do Near, eu faria um leilão pra quem quisesse ficar com o Matt e o L seria todinho MEU (risada malefica).  
Essa fic é YAOI, SHOTA E DRAMÁTICA! (dança Drama Queen)  
Near: Essa é incorregível...  
Ray: u-u não se meta nos avisos pirralho!  
Voltando... se não gosta de nenhum dos três, NÃO LEIA! E nem venha me encher o saco, o gosto é meu e se eu gostar de criancinhas homossexuais tranzando o problema é MEU!  
Esse capítulo tem mais um Flash Back, que mostra a razão dos cortes de Near.  
Bem... acho que é só xD perdoe os erros de ortografia essa fic não foi betada (agaaain (8)). 

xXx

Mello tocou a campainha. 

Estava nervoso, detestava adimitir isso mas estava nervoso. O que poderia ter acontecido de tão grave que o Near faltasse? Tinha medo da resposta...

- Konichiwaa, o que deseja?

- Sou um colega de classe do Near... ele está?

- Ah, aquele imprestável... Ele está trancado no quarto desde ontem.

Dando espaço para Mello passar ela voltou a cozinha sem nem ao menos se importar se o filho estava a mais de 24 horas trancado direto sem comer. Sem saida, Mello entrou e fechou a porta. Foi andando e no corredor logo indentificou o quarto de Near era o único que estava fechado foi até a porta e tentou abrir, estava mesmo trancado. Ele forçou um pouco e a porta abriu. "Essa fechadura deve estar enferrujada" Mello pensou. Quando entrou se deparou com a simplicidade do quarto de Near e um corpo deitado na cama.

"!!!" - Mello se aproximou, viu Near dormindo tranquilamente mas com um ar estranhamente doentil. Tocou nele para ver se estava com febre, não estava mas Near era tão quente... Nunca imaginou que seu rival fosse tão quente...

Mello se supreendeu com os próprio pensamentos, chutou eles e sacodiu o ombro de Near. Os olhos dele foram abrindo lentamente e olharam o loiro.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?" se perguntou Near surpreso com Mello na sua casa, no seu quarto. Estava meio sonolento e com muita fome.

- ... Mello?

- É, sou eu pirralho idiota. O que deu em você para faltar aula para dormir, heim?!

- ... Aula? - Near se virou para o relógio na mesa de escrivaninha e conferiu: 1:35pm. Ele faltou o colégio. Derrepente algumas memórias vinham a sua cabeça... Ele tinha se levantado, calsado as meias mas estava com muita fome... sentou-se pensando em comer o café da manhã mas derrepente desmaiou.

- É, aula, esqueceu que colégio existe?

- ... Eu... desmaiei hoje de manhã...

- Ahn?

- É que eu não comi nada ontem o dia inteiro...

Near começou a se sentir tonto de novo mas Mello o segurou. Praquejou algo como "Pirralho maldito, você só me dá trabalho!" e saiu do quarto. Near não entendeu, apenas se encostou na cama e esperou Mello voltar. Mello voltou com um prato de almoço que a mãe do Near fez a contra gosto.

- ... Arigatou... - Near pegou o prato e começou a come-lo com Mello o assistindo calado. Por que esse moleque estava tão estranho esses dias? Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Hey pirralho...

- Hm? - Near fitou Mello de maneira mais inocente impossivel.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa esses dias pra você ficar assim?

- ... Não foi nada...

Na verdade, tinha acontecido sim.

xXx

_- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ?!!_

_Near se assustou com a voz da mãe. Ele estremeceu e se virou para olha-la._

_Ela tinha um brilho mais homicida que o Mello._

_- EU JÁ NÃO MANDEI VOCE NÃO ENTRAR NO QUARTO DA SUA IRMÃ?! O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, SUJANDO O QUARTO DELA COM A SUA PRESENÇA?!!_

_Nagisa estava a um ponto de pegar seu próprio filho e estrangula-lo a té a morte. Near apenas a fitava com aqueles olhos sem vida mais ele no fundo estava com medo. Sabia que não devia entrar no quarto da irmã, por que a mãe dos dois mantinha o quarto dela exatamente do mesmo jeito antes da morte dela, como se ela fosse voltar e perguntar por que ninguém passou uma vassoura no quarto dela. Mas Near queria muito snetir o perfume da irmã, aquele perfume que saia dos cabelos dela e sempre o acolhia. Ele sentia falta de quando ela o abraçava dizendo coisas reconfortantes... Ele sentia falta daquele perfume..._

_- SAIA JÁ DAQUI!! SAIA!!!_

_Near pegou seu pequeno robô e saiu correndo do quarto da irmã e se fechou no próprio quarto. Ele sentia tanta falta daquela que o acolhia e protegia dizendo palavras doces..._

_- PENSA QUE VAI PASSAR IMPUNE?! O DESTINO VAI TE CASTIGAR, TE CASTIGAR POR TER FEITO SUA IRMÃ MORRER!_

_"Por te-la feito morrer..."_

_- ESQUECEU POR QUE ELA MORREU?!! ELA MORREU PRA SALVAR UM TRASTE FEITO VOCÊ!! VOCÊ JÁ SE ESQUECEU?!!_

_Não, Near não se esqueceu._

_Ele se lembrava do cheiro de sangue, da poça vermelha e do sorriso que contia a dor._

_Ele se lembrava que ela morreu para salva-lo._

_Sua mãe tinha parado de bater na sua porta, mas Near já estava com a mente perturbada. Isso sempre acontecia quando ele estava transtornado demais. A maioria das vezes era quando aquela mulher vinha gritar coisas que ele não queria ouvir. Ele estava desesperado mas seus olhos não refletiam isso. Seus olhos não eram a janela da sua alma, nunca foram e sua irmã sabia bem disso. Ela sabia quando Near estava triste, quando Near estava transtornado..._

_Ela sabia..._

_Near se levantou e tirou uma lâmina de dentro de um caderno preto. Sentou-se na cama e se posicionou. Sua mão tremia um pouco e a lâmina estava enterrada na sua pele mas nenhum movimento. Foi quando ele lentamente... foi puxando a lâmina. A dor era angonizante, ardia muito. Aos poucos uma tira fina vermelha foi aparecendo e umas goticulas ficaram na sua pele. Mas não era o suficiente, enterrou de novo a lâmina e repetiu o mesmo movimento duas vezes. Seus pulso já estava inchado e o sangue ameaçava escorrer. Mas Near não gostava de deixar vestirgios do que ele fazia desde que sua irmã morreu, ele simplemente lambeu o sangue impedindo desse pingar nos lançois._

_O sangua saia bastante e Near apenas labia o que ameaçava pingar. O contato da saliva com o corte só fez a dor piorar, mas era assim mesmo. Quanto mais melhor, quanto mais dor ele sentia..._

_Menos dor em seu coração havia..._

xXx

Near estava sentado na cama, Mello tinha ido levar o prato vazio para a cozinha. Near não entendia por que Mello estava se preocupando com ele, mas ele ficava grato. Além dele só teve uma única pessoa que se importou com ele... Mello voltou e sentou-se na cama de Near sem dizer nada. Reunindo um pouco da voz, Near começou a falar. 

- Eu não entendo por que está se preocupando comigo Mello... Mas obrigado.

E sorriu. Mello só faltou ter um derrame ali mesmo, Near, sorrindo?! E pra ele?!

- Eu não estou preocupado com você! Eu só estava... curioso por que você tem agido tão estranhamente esse dias. Só isso!

- Obrigado assim mesmo.

"E aquele idiota continua sorrindo...! Eu vou mata-lo!" Mello desviou o rosto do de Near, pegou sua mochila e estava quase saindo quando se virou para Near.

- Não falte amanhã, pirralho!

- Não faltarei.

E Mello saiu deixando um Near contente com a visita.

"Afinal, parece que valeu a pena ter faltado a aula hoje..."

Fazia muito tempo que ninguém perguntava o por que dele agir estranhamente, o por que dele faltar as aulas o por que dele não comer.

Fazia exatamente três meses atrás...

xXx

Sim, o Near vive deprimido com o fantasma da irmã dele XD tadinho.  
Os itálicos são os Flash backs, mas acho que isso já ficou meio claro, não? o-O'  
E Kah, eu sou drámatica SIM, você me conhece a tempo o bastante pra saber disso u.u  
E quem acha que Near já sofre o bastante, calma... ele ainda vai ter mais coisa pra sofrer. (malvada)  
E cara, dá vontade de matar essa mãe do Near, como eu criei um personagem tão despresível?!! (estrangula a Nagisa)  
Deixar review não custa nada, custa?! (faz mega puppy Eyes de cosplay do Near (?))


	4. Sorriso

_Dust_  
_A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy._

AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE (som de sinos eram ouvidos) EU TERMINEI ESSA PORRA!  
Inner: Não só terminou esse como empolgou e escreveu o 5 e o 6...  
Ray: Ah, oi Inner :3 como tem passado?  
Inner: Bem. Não vai dar os avisos?  
Ray: Quer fazer isso pra mim:33  
Inner: Já que insiste...  
Death Note e Mello e Near não pertencem nem a mim nem a minha cópia. Ela apenas escreve sobre eles para liberar seu sadicismo em alguns personagens que ela gosta.  
Essa fic contem YAOI, SHOTA, DRAMA e em especial nesse capítulo, TRÁGEDIA. Se você não gosta de chorar em fanfics, recomendo a pular a parte do Flashback...  
Essa fic não foi betada, e não será provavelmente. Do jeito que essa coisa é preguiçosa e nem um fim para a fic ela tem imagine betar a Fic...  
Ray: Brigada Inner :3  
E pra Shii (Iihs) e Franz: DUST PODE SIGNIFICAR RESTOS MORTAIS TAMBÉM, CARAMBA!  
Enfim, vamos a fic u.u

* * *

xXx

* * *

Mello havia amadurecido bastante, foi tudo que Near concluiu.Sorriu, parece que finalmente teria contato com alguma pessoa. 

Estava ansioso, seria o seu primeiro amigo?

Quem diria que essa pessoa seria logo o Mello.

Naquela noite, Near saiu do quarto para jantar e foi dormir cedo com as coisas arrumadas para ir a aula amanhã.

xXx

Near tinha acordado de bom humor, tomado o café da manhã e pegado auas coisas para ir quando ouviu a voz da sua mãe, sibilando. 

- Aquele seu amiguinho loiro levantou seu astral, foi? Mas você não vai ficar assim, você vai acabar pagando por ter feito sua irmã morrer!

Near fingiu ignorar as palavras da mãe, abriu a porta e saiu sem dizer ma única palavra. Talvez fosse verdade, talvez ele merecesse ser punido. Mas raciocinando friamente, ele só tinha certeza que a mãe dele queria machuca-lo. O problema, é que ele também queria ser machucado. Ele também se punia pelo o que aconteceu a sua irmã, e ele sentia muito a sua falta...

Quando near se deu conta já estava no colégio. Foi andando sem pressa para a sua sala, que estava vazia. Não era surpresa ser o primeiro a chegar, e isso tinha vantagem já que ele podia escolher o lugar onde queria sentar.

Quando ele poderia se livrar do peso da culpa e poder andar livremente de dividas?

xXx

- Bom dia, pirralho. 

- Hm? Ah, Bom dia Mello...

- Que cara é essa?

- N.. nani?

- Ontem você tava até sorrindo não que isso seja normal mas... por que tá com essa cara murcha de quem acabou de chorar?

Surpresa, não sabia que Mello conseguia ler seus olhos que eram mais ocos que ele próprio imaginava ser. Era tão raro alguém conseguir ler os reais sentimentos que aqueles olhos similares a tédio lhe mostravam...

- Não foi nada...

- "Nada, nada, nada". Eu tenho cara de palhaço garoto? Desembucha!

- Mas...

- Fala logo, ou eu vou te dar um bom motivo para chorar!

Sem saída, suspirou e olhando para o chão começou a falar para Mello, que estava aos poucos lembrando o velho Mello que maltratava Near...

- Minha mãe tentou brigar comigo hoje de manhã...

- Por que?

- Pelo de sempre...

- E você acha que eu sei o que é esse sempre?

- ... Minha irmã.

Mello parou até de mastigar o chocolate. Como assim a mãe dele ia brigar com o garoto pela irmã? Ela tava morta, e há três meses!

- ... Como assim sua irmã? Por que ela iria brigar com você por isso?

- Ela acha que eu matei a minha irmã...

- Mas ela não foi atropelada por um carro?

- ... Foi, por minha causa...

xXx

_Near estava atravessando a rua, com o olhar perdido pensando em várias coisas ao mesmo tempo. Atrás estava a sua irmã que lhe gritou algo, mas ele não ouviu. Só mais tarde, ele virou a cabeça e percebeu um ônibus andando a alta velocidade na direção dele e não parecia ter a menor intenção de freiar. Near ficou tão chocado que ficou paralisado. A única coisa que ele pensou foi "É assim que eu vou morrer...?" Quando sentiu um empurrão e sua cabeça bateu na calçada. Primeiramente sentiu-se zonzo, e depois sentiu a cabeça doendo. Mas o que o despertou para a realidade foram os gritos histéricos da sua mãe e o tumulto que se estabeleceu._

_No asfalto havia um ônibus parado e meio virado como quisesse ter impedido de bater contra algo, uma poça de sangue e no meio dela, sua irmã. Sentiu-se paralisado pelo medo, e desespero. Como... por que... Sua irmã ia morrer?! Esse pensamento não só o assustava, o desesperava! A única pessoa que lhe transmitia o que era carinho... Sem pensar muito, Near se tirou daquele choque e correu até sua irmã que ainda estava deitada no chão da rua, olhando para ele._

_- Onii-chan... você... está bem...?_

_- Onne-san!!! Você... você... Você não está morrendo, está...?!_

_E ela sorriu. Daquele jeito que ela sempre sorria para ele, gentilmente. Mas dessa vez, havia algo por trás daquele sorriso, dor, e a verdade. Near então se lembrou de algo te-lo empurrado para que não se chocasse contra o ônibus. Não podia ser... Ela tinha feito... isso?!_

_- Onii-chan, você está bem... não está?_

_- Eu estou bem!! Mas você, você está morrendo! Tenho que leva-la para um hospital!!_

_- Onii-chan..._

_Ela abraçou o seu irmão e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. Fez-lhe um cafuné na cabeça como se a situação não fosse séria, para ele não se preocupar. Mas era só para esconder que ela realmente ia morrer. Ela sentia que estava perdendo sangue demais, mas não queria preocupar seu irmão com isso, não queria deixa-lo triste, não queria fazer aquela criatura frágil se partir em dor. Ela sempre cuidou dele como se fosse seu próprio filho, eles tinham um laço muito mais profundo do que dois imãos normais e ela era a sua protetora. Por que mais que aqueles olhos fossem frios, tinha uma chama de vida muito pequena querendo se apagar dentro dele. E agora... ela estava com medo. Medo daquele chama se estinguir. Logo ela, que era a protetora dele iria trazer tanta dor aquele frágil e belo menino. Belo como um anjo._

_- Promete... promete para a sua onee-san... que você vai se cuidar, tá...? Você já está bem crescidinho, precisa aprender a se cuidar sozinho... não pode depender dessa irmã boba para sempre..._

_- Onee-san, você não vai morrer... VOCÊ NÃO PODE MORRER!_

_Foi uma das coisas que mais surpreendeu a menina deitada no asfalto e rodeada de sangue na sua vida. O irmão tinha levantado o tom de voz e visivelmente parecia desesperado. Isso aumentou o aperto no seu peito, ela não queria deixa-lo assim... Ao fundo, ela já podia ouvir os gritos histéricos da sua mãe mais altos e o som de uma ambulância... Ela não queria isso ela só queria conversar com seu irmão mais um pouco para conforta-lo... para prepara-lo para ficar sem ela..._

_- Onii-chan, Você está crescido, mostre pra mim que vai ficar bem..._

_- EU NÃO QUERO QUE VOCÊ MORRA!!_

_- SEJA FORTE!_

_Mesmo fraca ela conseguiu gritar isso, por mais que tenha sido o esforço. Surpreso por ganhar um sermão da irmã, Near se calou. A quantos anos ele não recebia um sermão dela...? Ele apenas a fitou e os enfermeiros chegaram tentando ajuda-la a sair viva dali... em vão. Sua mãe tinha chegado e ficou segurando a mão da filha e gritando desesperada para ela não morrer e chorando... Near apenas a fitava tentando compreender a situação que se passava com velocidade... Sua irmã havia o salvado... Sua irmã ia morrer por que ele não prestou atenção ao atravessar a rua... Sua irmã pediu para ele se cuidar sem ela... Sua irmã o mandou ser forte... Ele entendera. _

_- Saiam daqui... deixe-me ver meu irmão..._

_- MINHA FILHA!! NÃO PENSE NO IMPRESTÁVEL NUMA HORA DESSAS!! VAMOS LEVA-LA PARA UM HOSPITAL E VOCÊ VAI VER QUE TUDO VAI FICAR BEM!!!_

_- Mãe... solte-me. E se você alguma vez realmente se importou comigo, não maltrate o Near._

_Os enfermeiros tentavam leva-la para uma ambulância quando ela conseguiu tirar uma das mãos da maca e agarrar fortemente ao seu irmãozinho que tinha ido na sua direção. E sorriu, amavélmente como sempre._

_- Seja forte..._

_- Eu prometo, onee-san._

_E sorrindo, ela faleceu na maca antes mesmo de conseguirem empurra-la para dentro da ambulância. Near apenas a fitou sem mais nenhuma espressão no rosto, sem nenhum brilho no olhar, como se sua vida tivesse ido com a dela. Metade de seu rosto estava cheio de sangue, nas bochechas, olho e algumas mechas do cabelo. Sangue de sua irmã. Aquele liquido vermelho contrastava com a pálida figura de Near, que apenas fitava aquele sorriso ainda no rosto de sua falecida irmã como se nada mais fosse importante que isso._

_E não era._

_Ninguém quis tirar aquele sorriso do cadaver, então ela foi enterrada assim, como provavelmente gostaria que fosse enterrada, sorrindo._

xXx

Depois de terminar de contar a história para Mello, um silêncio se fez entre os dois. Até que quando Mello foi abrir a boca pra falar alguma coisa, o professor entrou em sala e eles viram que não eram mais os únicos a estarem na sala e até umas crianças olhavam para os dois, curiosos por que estavam conversando. Mas todas pararam e foram aos seus lugares inclusive Mello e se iniciou a aula. Mas os dois seres que mais prestavam atenção estavam totalmente desligados da aula. 

"Nunca pensei que esse pentelho tinha sofrido tanto... Pensa nisso só me dá raiva! Raiva de mim mesmo! Como pude ser tão ignorante? Nunca o conheci e sempre o julguei... Sempre o maltratei como se eu tivesse esse direito... Eu tenho tanta raiva de mim mesmo!!"

Mello estava visivelmente decepcionado consigo mesmo. Cada vez que conhecia mais um pouco de Near... Via o quanto ele estava errado e que sofria demais. E via o quanto ele era infantil. Brigar com ele só por causa de notas? Isso era infantilidade... Desde quando um ponto na sua prova o deixava inferior a Near? Não! Ele não era inferior ou superior, ele era apenas mais um ser humano batalhando pra viver e ser reconhecido... Near podia ser reconhecido por suas boas notas mas tudo o que ele queria era... ser feliz, coisa que não era fácil para ele.

Near estava refletindo... Fazia tempo que não lembrava de tantos detalhes da morte da sua irmã, em geral ele evitava pensar nisso para não se sentir mal. Mas dessa vez ele não se sentiu mal, ter desabafado com Mello foi estranho por que era logo o Mello... mas foi um alivio por essas coisas para fora que a tanto tempo ele guardava... e Ele pode lembrar, lembrar do que sua irmã disse. "Seja forte." "Eu prometo." Ele não estava cumprindo essa promessa, estava só se afogando cada vez mais na sua lembrança e perdendo um pouco mais de vida a cada dia... ele ficou com raiva de si mesmo e refez a promessa que fez a irmã. "Eu vou tentar de novo... Eu vou ser forte! Eu prometo, por ti, que morreste me protegendo como fez em toda a sua vida..."

As aulas acabaram e a maioria da turma estava pegando suas coisas para ir embora inclusive Near, mas Mello o parou ficando na sua frente. Estava meio sem jeito para o que ia dizer, então se ajoelhou para ficar numa altura mais ou menos da do Near e tentou sorrir, mas mal saiu um sorriso.

- Nani... Mello?

- Eu queria pedir... er... desculpas.

Near estava realmente surpreso agora. Desculpas... pelo que?

- Desculpas...?

- É, por todos aquele anos te perseguindo e te maltratando por que você sempre foi melhor que eu nas aulas. Eu finalmente me toquei o quanto eu estava sendo infantil e vim aqui pedir desculpas. Foi mal, mal mesmo.

Near estava muito surpreso. Mas ele só conseguiu ficar feliz, por que Mello não estava só amadurecendo, como estava reconhecendo seus erros. E Near não entendia muito bem por que, talvez fosse por que ele estava se aproximando mais do Near, mas ele estava muito feliz por isso. E... sorriu.

- Está tudo bem. Passado é passado.

Mello deu um profundo suspiro de alivio. Ele se sentiria mal se o Near não o perdoasse. Ele não entendia direito o por que, mas cada vez que o conhecia mais e se aproximava mais dele, estava começando a gostar dele.

- Ok, te vejo amanhã, pirralho.

E sorrindo, Mello deu um beijo na testa de Near e bagunçou seus cabelos e foi embora. Near ficou parado um tempo e tocou na própria testa ainda sentindo os lábios do Mello fazerem um contato mínimo com sua pele. Um beijo... quem diria Mello... fosse lhe dar um beijo... Sentiu algo estranho se aquecer no seu peito, coisa que não acontecia a muito tempo e sorriu mas pos os cadernos na frente e começou a caminhar. Queria esconder essa felicidade só para si, queria muito guardar aquilo que não sentia a tanto tempo... Logo ele estava na sala das crianças brincando com os brinquedos de lá novamente, por que não queria voltar a ver sua mãe tão cedo. E enquanto brincava pensava... Seria aquilo... esperança?

Esperança era algo que Near nunca mais teve...

* * *

xXx

* * *

. 

AEEEEE mais um cap publicado /o/  
Obrigado pra quem tem lido e deixado reviews n-n  
deixem mais reviews ou eu nom publico mais capítulos \ò-o  
Bom, acho que era tudo que eu queria falar o-o Fui 8D


	5. Armadilha

_Dust  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Eu já tinha escrito esse cápitulomas ele tinha ficado muito curto ai eu fiquei enchendo linguiça pra ele ficar maior XD  
Não é atoa, ele é o único que não tem um Flash Back. Mas vou tentar compensar isso no 6.  
Gente, eu sei que vocês me pediram um capítulo mais alegrezinho, MAAAAAS, eu já tinha escrito esse cápitulo e, bem, ele só piora as coisas XD pro Near.  
Mas no 6 vai começar a Melhorar... eu prometo.  
Aparição de duas garotas, uma bruxa e uma que muitas consideram uma bruxa mas eu gosto, Takada Kiyomi e Amane Misa!  
Amane Misa vai aparecer mais vezes e eu prevo que nojenta da Takadaargh só vai aparecer mais uma vez, pra levar um fora. OWNED, LOSER! (faz o L de Loser)  
Inner: Não está esquecendo de nada?  
Ray: os avisos? o.o  
Inner: é!  
Ray: Mas eu tava avisando tbm n-n  
Inner: ...  
Ray: Ok ok XD

ESSA FANFIC CONTEM YAOI, DRAMA E SHOTA! NÃO APRECIA, COMO CHEGOU ATÉ O CAPÍTULO 5?!  
E por favor, não me matem, eu JURO que no cap 6 melhora n-n' até pq tem uma cena yaoi muito fofa... er... spoiler 8D mas enfim, a fic XDDD

* * *

xXx

* * *

- Você não viu aquele sorrisinho dele? Tá na cara de que gostou... 

- Sei lá... você não tá exagerando? Near é só uma criança...

- Se liga! Ele tem a mesma idade que agente, ele APARENTA ser uma criança. Ele gostou sim, e eu preciso impedir essa aproximação dele com o Mello imediatamente...

- Tudo pelo Mello, heim?

- Claro. Se ele não fica comigo, com ninguém ficará.

- Mas... os dois não são meninos?

- Gays ou não, não faz diferença. Mello só pode ser meu e ninguém ouse se aproximar dele!

- Acho que você tá exagerando um pouco, Kiyomi...

- Claro que não, Amane-san. Você não diz o mesmo do seu namorado?

- Mas o Raito-kun é meu namorado, o Mello nem sabe se você existe...

- Dane-se. Um dia, ele será.

E a conversa que essas duas garotas tiveram mudaram um pouco o rumo do Near.

xXx

Já era tarde e a sala das crianças já estava fechando. Near pegou suas coisas, arrumou os brinquedos e saiu dali indo para a sua casa. Estava se sentindo tão bem que achava que nada poderia estragar o seu dia, até ouvir uma conversa meio alta de duas garotas, no pátio. 

- Sim, o Mello me disse isso. Ele só pretende se aproximar do Near para descobrir um dos maiores mistérios dessse colégio... como a irmã do geniozinho morreu.

- Sério mesmo?

- Acha que o Mello mudaria tanto? Ele continua sendo aquele velho Mello, nunca quer perder e faria de tudo para vencer o Near!

- Mas aquele beijo na testa foi convincente demais...

- Era para ser, você acha mesmo que Mello seria tão carinhoso com alguém? E com um menino ainda mais? É tudo fingimento...

"É tudo fingimento..."

- E ele atua bem, não acha? O Near ficou tão caidinho por ele que eu acho que ele contaria tudo para o Mello!

"Eu já contei tudo..."

- Pobre do Near, só mais um que foi seduzido pelo Mello...

"Só mais um..."

Com medo de ouvir mais alguma palavra daquelas garotas, Near saiu correndo. Correu tanto que nem percebeu que já estava atravessando a rua, e mais uma vez, ele não olhou para os dois lados da rua antes de atravessar. A consequência disso, Near foi atropelado por um carro a alta velocidade que não esperava que uma criança fosse tentar atravessar a rua correndo. As duas meninas assistiram a tudo chocadas, nunca imaginaram que aquilo ia dar nisso... A loira saiu correndo até o Near para tentar socorre-lo enquanto a de cabelos curtos pretos mesmo chocada, estava vitoriosa. "Assim, você não encosta no meu Mello..." fui tudo que ela pensou. A loira abraçou Near para tira-lo do asfalto e viu que ele tinha uma grande ferida no peito e tinha quebrado alguma das costelas.

- ALGUÉM, POR FAVOR, CHAME UMA AMBULÂNCIA!!!

- Onee-san...?

- Near?

- Eu vou te rever, Onee-san?

Near estava delirando de dor e confusão e olhava Misa sem ver quem era ela realmente. Via tudo borrado e como sofrera o mesmo acidente da irmã, a única coisa que conseguia pensar era nela...

- Near, calma, já chamaram uma ambulância...

- Você me culpa, Onee-san? Eu não fui forte, eu não pude me proteger sozinho, eu estou aqui morrendo todos os dias... Onee-san, eu queria te ver de novo...

Near estava sorrindo e derramando lágrimas no cantos dos olhos. Misa estava chocada. Ninguém imaginava o que por dentro Near era por que ele era tão fechado... Mas nessa hora Misa apenas sentiu uma grande pena e um carinho fraternal por aquele menino que estava delirando nos seus braços. Abraçou aquele pequeno menino e sussurrou no seu ouvido.

- Você vai ver sua irmã de novo Near, mas não agora, ela não quer te ver agora...

- ... Não?

Nessa hora a ambulância chegou e Misa permitiu que levassem Near. Ela estava sentida por ele e prometeu que ia tentar cuidar daquele menino que já não tinha mais ninguém a quem o protegessem. Todos viam que a sua irmã o protegia até demais, mas ninguém sabia o real laço entre os dois, nem por que ela o protegia tanto. Misa agora entendeu, ele era frágil como um cristal sem proteção...

- Ficou com pena do pobre menininho? Espero que morra logo.

- Kiyomi, você é uma bruxa.

E dizendo isso Misa pegou suas coisas e foi para casa, por que se ficasse mais um minuto espancaria a amiga até ela parar num hospital.

xXx

Near acordou um tempo depois, de noite no hospital já. Estava tomando soro e transfusão de sangue por que perdeu mais do que deveria. Ele não estava preocupado com isso, ele só estava pensando... foi um sonho? Enquanto ele delirava ele jurava que viu a voz da sua irmã dizendo... 

"Você vai me ver de novo Near, mas não agora, eu não quero te ver agora."

Será que fora só um delirio? Mas a sua irmã não sabia o quanto ele estava sofrendo sem ela? Suspirou e tentou pensar em outra coisa, mas tudo o que veio a mente foi no que aquelas garotas disseram. Sentindo uma enorme angústia no peito, ele tentou afirmar que não mas a verdade é que ele não tinha certeza de nada. Só o que ele tinha era um grande medo e uma grande angústia só em pensar que fora enganado. Sua esperança se fragmentava e ele pedia... implorava para que fosse apenas duas meninas fofoqueiras e que não fosse verdade! Ele não queria... que a única pessoa que estava permitindo se aproximar dele agora estivesse só se aproveitando. Ele tinha medo!

Essa angústia que não passava... só fazia ele sentir falta de uma coisa... Um pequeno objeto fino metálico escondido no seu caderno preto. Ele estava sentindo falta da lâmina para se mutilar, de novo e de novo. Aquele pequeno prazer em substituir desespero emocional com dor fisica... Aquele sadicismo... Mas ele não podia fazer isso aqui, não só por que estava sem sua lâmina como estava num hospital e ninguém ali ia querer um paciente se ferindo por própria vontade, ia?

Estava se sentindo cansado e a dor do acidente estava se fazendo presente, como uma leve pontada por causa do soro e transfusão de sangue. Ele se virou e tentando se contentar com essa dor para apagar suas angústias, dormiu.

xXx

"... cadê o pirralho?" 

Mello estava aflito. A primeira aula já estava quase acabando e nada do Near. E justamente quando ele pensava que ele ia vir correndo por que ele tinha dado um beijo na testa... Quão arrogante. Na verdade, ele não queria beija-lo na testa, mas como tinha gente ainda na sala e algo dentro dele disse para ele não fazer isso, ele não o beijou na boca. Mas agora, se arrependia. Estranhando esses sentimentos novos, logo por Near e por um menino, tentou se concentrar na aula, sem sucesso. Mello jamais perceberia, mas tinha alguém o observando no canto do olho. Terminada a primeira aula, Amane Misa se levantou e foi falar com o Mello.

- Bom dia, Mello-san.

- Que é? - Disse Mello mais mal-humorado que de costume.

- Obrigada pela delicadeza, mas eu vim te avisar uma coisa importante já que percebi que você está aflito.

- O que é? - Disse Mello a olhando agora com uma curiosidade.

- Near não vai vir hoje, ele está hospitalizado.

- O QUE?!

Num canto da sala, Kiyomi amaldiçou a Misa, os outros alunos apenas olharam curiosos e o professor que estava entrando para dar a segunda aula começou a pedir atenção e silêncio.

- Ele sofreu um acidente de carro ontem e...

"Um acidente de carro?!"

- Eu chamei uma ambulância para socorre-lo.

- Onde ele está?

- No hospital do Centro, mas... você não vai ve-lo agora, vai?

- Obrigado.

E sem hesitar, Mello beijou misa na bochecha. A aula toda parou principalmente Kiyomi, que lançava olhares invejosos e cheios de furia para a ex-amiga. Mello era "o" desejado entre todas as turmas do colegial, juntamente com seu amigo Matt e um cara estranho do terceiro ano chamado Mikami, por isso ele fez isso, uma prova de seu agradecimento. Misa sorriu e voltou a sua carteira.

"Agora é com você, Mello."

Mello pegou suas coisas e se levantou, indo em direção a porta quando o professor o chamou a atenção.

- Onde você pensa que vai?

- Não te interessa.

- Você tem que pedir permissão para os professores para sair da aula, sabia?

- É? Foda-se.

E com petulancia, Mello saiu da sala. E a cada passo que dava era mais apressado, queria saber como estava Near, se ele estava bem, Por que aquilo aconteceu, como aconteceu, tudo que vinha a sua cabeça agora era... Near!

Near sempre pareceu que se você quisesse conhece-lo, teria que que insistir e demoraria muito para ve-lo como ele realmente era... mas se passou tão pouco tempo e ele já conhecia Near tão bem... Ele já tinha se apegado tanto a Near... Ele gostava do Near agora! Anos de rivalidade e alguns dias para se apegar a ele... Ele já não o achava estranho, bizarro e criança. Agora ele via Near como fofo, um pouco autista e... solitário. Ele queria fazer Near não ser mais solitário! Não, Near não era mais solitário, ele tinha a ele, Mello...

Como amigo, companheiro, protetor e até mesmo amante. É, Mello achava que não podia esconder mais a verdade, ele estava realmente... gostando do Near.

xXx

Near acordou e tinha uma enfermeira ao lado dele. Era hora do café da manhã e ele não tinha comido nada ainda. Pegou apenas um copo de leite e disse que já estava servido e esperou a enfermeira sair para por o copo na mesa de cabeceira, sem ao menos ter dado um gole. Não estava com fome, dormiu muito para estar com sono... Near agora estava entediado. E com o tédio... vem as lembranças que gostariamos de esquecer. 

Near se virou várias vezes tentando dormir para tentar esquecer aquilo sem sucesso. Tirar aquelas imagens da cabeça dele, do Mello o zombando, do Mello voltando a tortura-lo, do Mello...

Mello, Mello, Mello...

O que Mello representava para ele afinal? Futuro. Um futuro amigo, uma esperança no futuro... "Futuro". Essa palavra não soava bem nos ouvidos de Near.

Mas com Mello...

Ela soava.

* * *

xXx

* * *

. 

E os dois já estão começando a se tocar dos seus reais sentimentos... x3  
To escrevendo essa fic, e mais duas ao mesmo tempo xD mas eu não irei abandonar essa fic! \ò-o mesmo pq, as outras duas são one shots...  
Inner: Bem longas. e você quer escrever a terceira  
Ray: é que My Immortal lembra MxN ;-;  
Inner: ... no coments...  
Ray: Eu sei que eu não fiz láááá um ótimo capítulo, demo, se você gostou, review! Adoro receber review e é sinal que vocês estão lendo, gostando e querendo mais! ;-;


	6. Amor e Felicidade

_Dust  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Death Note não me pertence, eu só faço isso por que insisto em querer que o Mello e o Near se comam, essa fanfic é yaoi, dramática, trágica, angst e shota, por favor, se não gosta não venha torrar o saco. E não foi betada, to sem saco de arrumar beta.  
Agora...  
-chega com cara de cachorrinho pidão e triste-  
err... desculpa a demora...  
-se protege atrás da moto do Kadaj dos tiros, facadas, etc etc etc-  
;O; EU NÃO SABIA COMO CONTINUAR! Assim, eu tinha escrito o cap, mas parei no meio por que não sabia como terminar o cap, por que não sabia nem como ia terminar a história, ai tinha medo de continuar depois mudar, sabe?  
Mas pronto, eu escrevi o cap final, e estou escrevendo os cap que vão ligar a história até o cap final. Por que o cap final já está escrito e definido?  
Bem, se eu contar vai ser spoiler 8DDDD  
Btw, fic!

* * *

xXx

* * *

Mello entrou no quarto de Near afobado. Tinha acabado de matar a aula na maior cara de pau e correu para saber em que hospital o Near fora internado. Depois de tanto corre corre, finalmente conseguiu achar onde Near estava. Aparentemente, Near estava bem se não fosse por um braço que estava ligado a um soro e uma bolsa de sangue. Provavelmente tinha perdido bastante sangue no acidente...

- Near... - Não sabia se Near tinha ou não percebido sua presença, mas queria se fazer presente ali, oras!

- Mello...

Near olhou Mello como se não esperasse ele aqui. Bem, não esperava mesmo já que era o horário da escola e ele deveria estar em aula...

- O que aconteceu?

- ... Eu me distrai de novo e... Um carro bateu em mim quando eu estava indo para casa. Não foi fatal como minha irmã, só quebrei umas costelas e fui ferido... mas o que você está fazendo aqui?

O que aquela garota tinha dito para Near ainda estava martelando na sua cabeça.

- Não é obvio?! Eu fiquei preocupado e vim te ver!! Você poderia estar morto a essa hora, sabia?!

- Não se preocupe Mello... Ninguém irá sentir minha falta.

Mello o fitou indignado. E ele? Ele não era ninguém?!

- Dê 6 meses, e todos esqueceram de mim...

- Não seja ridículo, Near! E eu?! Eu não vou sentir sua falta?!

Near o olhou melancolicamente e depois desviou o olhar, voltando a ficar 'impassível'.

- Eu pensei que Mello-san me odiasse...

- Idiota... você sabe que eu já pedi desculpas por ter sido tão estúpido naquela época! Tirando isso, eu só... só... - Mello olhou para os lados várias vezes, meio perdido, pos as mãos no rosto o esfregando e depois segurou os ombros de Near o olhando fixamente - EU AMO VOCÊ!! - concluiu como se tirasse um enorme peso das costas mas ainda desesperado, continuou - É por isso que eu não quero que você morra! Por que eu ia sentir sua falta tanto quanto você da sua irmã...

Mello já tinha lágrimas nos olhos e ameaçando a cair e seu olhar continuava desesperado embora já tenha ficado um pouco mais calmo, ou seria controlado? Near que estava começando a deixar transparecer algo. Seria... tristeza?

- Mello... você...?

Mello se inclinou e beijou Near. Foi um beijo gentil e triste como se ele pudesse provar que Mello estava ali, se preocupava com ele e o amava de verdade. Como se pedisse para ele não ir embora, por que Mello choraria muito. Não foi um beijo de novela ou ardente, foi apenas triste como se esse beijo pudesse mandar ao Near "fique aqui". Quando os dois se separaram, Mello saiu de cima de Near.

- Pense, Near. Pense... no quanto você sofreu com a morte da sua irmã e o quanto eu vou sofrer com a sua morte! Pode soar ridiculo, quem diria, o Mello chorando pela morte do seu maior rival... Mas mais ridiculo ainda é você não acreditar que eu vou chorar! Por que ao contrário da sua mãe, eu vou sentir sua falta, pirralho!

Mello se virou para sair mas quanto tocou na maçaneta, ouviu a voz chorosa do Near.

- Mello...

Mello olhou pra trás e mal pode acreditar nos que seus olhos viam, Near estava... Chorando? Nunca viu essa cena e aposto que nem a irmã dele conseguiu essa proeza. Ele voltou a se aproximar e Near segurou a sua mão com força e começou a chorar todas as suas angústias.

- Eu queria morrer a muito tempo... Eu queria morrer com a minha irmã, aquele dia! Mas ela mandou eu ser forte, e ainda ela morreu pela minha vida! Eu não podia jogar o sacrificio dela em vão, e por isso fui tentando ser forte... Mas mesmo assim não fui! Eu sempre continuei desejando ver minha irmã todas as vezes que eu sentia angústia! Queria que ela me protegesse, mesmo sabendo que ela não está mais aqui! Só provava que eu era realmente fraco... Isso só me dava uma tremenda vontade de morrer! Até pensei que minha mãe se aliviaria com a minha morte... Mas ai apareceu você...eu pensei que você talvez só quisesse ouvir minhas tristezas e zombar de mim depois mas não... e agora... eu estou com medo...! Medo de morrer, por que eu não quero te fazer sofrer! Eu também te amo Mello, eu não quero nunca te fazer chorar!

Foi tanta coisa que Near chorou nas mãos de Mello ao mesmo tempo que o menino apenas suspirou, sentou do lado de Near na cama do hospital e o abraçou fazendo um cafuné naqueles cabelos que cheiravam a flores de primavera...

- É só não me fazer chorar, pirralho. Não desista, você vai ser forte.

Near agarrou o tronco do Mello e fungou no ombro dele. Mello apenas sorriu.

- Será que ela me culpa...? Por ter morrido naquela tarde...

- Se ela morreu pra te salvar, foi uma escolha dela. É claro que ela não iria te culpar depois. Deixa de ser criança...

- ... Obrigado... Mello.

Um tempo depois, Near adormeceu nos braços do Mello. Ele ajeitou Near na cama e dando um beijo na bochecha dele, saiu do quarto.

Near era só um menino traumatizado e cheio de medos, e que precisava de muita proteção, foi isso que Mello pensou.

"Eu vou te dar todo o amor que te falta... principalmente por parte daquela coisa que não sei como você chama de mãe..."

Tendo esse pensamento em mente, Mello foi pra casa.

Foi uma manhã cheia para os dois.

xXx

Depois do almoço, uma garota pegou um ônibus diferente do que ela pegava para ir pra casa. Este ia pro centro. Ela estava usando roupas colegiais, tinha acabado de sair do colégio e seus loiros cabelos estavam presos em duas maria chiquinhas, exceto pela franja. Ela tinha olhos azuis e um olhar preocupado e um pouco culpado. Sabia que ela era uma das culpadas pelo acidente do pobre menino, e isso a deixava irritada. Queria pedir desculpas, e era por isso que ela estava indo pro centro, para ir ao hospital pedir desculpas para o menino gênio, e o menino desamparado.

Misa se levantou, puxou o cordão e desceu do ônibus, ficando de frente para a porta do hospital. Sabia que não seria fácil pedir desculpas, mas era o mínimo que ela poderia fazer e também queria esclarecer que era tudo mentira o que ela e a Kiyomi disseram. Tomando coragem, foi ao hospital, mas antes de entrar, olhou para uma loja de brinquedos ao lado e teve uma ideia.

xXx

Near tinha acabado de almoçar, e tomado o copo de leite que não tomara pela manhã, obrigado pela enfermeira. Ele estava mais calmo, mas ainda tinha uma certa dúvida. O olhar de Mello não era falso, e tampouco aquilo fora encenação. Mas então por que ouviu aquilo? Fora mesmo duas meninas fofoqueiras? Não sabia... Estava olhando para o teto meio entediado, queria um quebra cabeças agora, ou alguns robôs ou até Mello... Mas a única coisa que teve foi umas batidas na porta.

- Hai. - Disse Near olhando a porta e, inevitávelmente, desejando que fosse Mello de novo.

- Konoshiwa, Near-chan. - Disse Amane Misa entrando no quarto do Near.

Near não reconheceu de cara quem era a loira. No acidente, como estava tendo um delírio, ele não a vira. Ele via a imagem de irmã no lugar dela. Mas aos poucos foi sentindo a imagem dela familiar... Seria uma colega de classe? Amane Misa deixou a sua bolsa e cadernos em uma mesinha e pegou uma embalagem de um brinquedo, e estende para Near.

- Toma, eu comprei isso aqui pra você. - Disse ela sorrindo.

- Arigatou... - Near pegou o brinquedo e viu que era um robo com várias pecinhas adicionais. Se perguntou por que ela iria ter o trabalho de dar um presente assim para ele, e por que ela estava aqui? Mesmo sendo uma colega de classe, ele nunca se relacionava com ninguém e era difícil alguém simpatizar com ele.

- Eu já vi você brincando com alguns desses na sala infantil então eu pensei que iria gostar. - Disse Amane sorrindo.

De fato, Near adorou. Não tinha brinquedos em casa desde a morte de sua irmã, a mãe o culpando, sempre que ele saia jogava fora ou doava os seus brinquedos. Ele teria que tomar cuidado para que ela não descobrisse este presente... E ao contrário de Near, Misa estava um pouco, para não dizer bastante, nervosa. Tomando coragem pela segunda vez, começou a falar.

- Near-chan... eu preciso falar com você.

- Hm? - Disse Near finalmente desviando os olhos do robô. Estava mesmo fascinado com aquele robo.

- Sabe Near... Na verdade eu estou aqui pra pedir desculpas...

Misa parou pra respirar, sabia que essa ia ser a pior parte. Estava realmente arrependida do que fez, mas será que Near ia perceber, ou acreditar nela? Será que Near ia perdoa-la...? E mesmo que a perdoasse, Near já estava machucado por aquilo. Ela não poderia mais voltar atrás...

- Eu sei que você saiu correndo e foi atropelado pela conversa de duas garotas... bem... uma delas sou eu...

O coração de Near falhou.

- Você era uma das garotas que estava lá aquela hora...?! - Disse Near nervoso. Queria perguntar se era mesmo verdade, por que estava com aquela dúvida encucada na sua cabeça.

- Hai... Bem... Primeiramente queria lhe pedir desculpas... A conversa foi forjada. Eu não sei o que deu em mim quando topei ajuda-la nisso... Gomene.

Near quase chorou de alívio ali mesmo.

- Kiyomi Takada... Ela que quis te atacar pra lhe afastar de Mello com essa conversa... Ela estava enciumada... Mesmo ela jamais tendo chances de conquistar Mello, como eu lhe alertava.

- Está tudo bem, Amane-san...

Misa ficou surpresa e levantou o olhar pra Near.

- Está tudo bem, a intenções não foram suas, e você está arrependida de ter ajudado. Eu tenho que te agradecer por te me dito que era mentira, eu estava duvidando do Mello até agora...

- ...! Você é um menino muito bom viu...! Um menino muito puro e bom...!

Amane abraçou o Near e chorou. Como ela teve coragem de machucar um menino tão indefeso? E ainda por cima, tão puro. Ele a perdoou sem pensar duas vezes, como se não fosse importante, só a fez se sentir mais monstro. Queria abraça-lo bem forte, bem forte, mas não podia, ele estava no hospital justamente por causa dela, e suas costelas ainda estavam quebradas. de fato, ela só estava abraçando seus ombros.

- Amane-san, calma, está tudo bem...

- ... Ok... - Disse ela se soltando do Near, e esfregando os olhos - Foi tudo mentira, viu? Não precisa se preocupar, nem eu nem ela falamos com o Mello nem nada do tipo, agente não tem contato nenhum com ele... A única vez que eu falei com ele foi para falar que você estava aqui...

- Não se sinta tão culpada, Amane-san. A verdadeira vilã da história não foi você, além do mais, você já se arrependeu o suficiente. Não se sinta tão culpada.

"Não se sinta tão... culpada."

- ... Hai. - Ela deu um beijo na testa do Near - Eu venho te visitar sempre que der, ok?

Near confirmou com a cabeça, achando tão estranho. "Nessa história toda, parece que eu ganhei uma amiga..." Quando olhando direito pro rosto de Amane, ele se lembrou.

- Amane.

- Hai?

- Por que... minha irmã não quer me ver agora?

Ela ficou surpresa por ele ter se lembrado, afinal, ele estava delirando e a confundindo com a irmã dele, não era normal lembrar.

- Por que... Isso significa que você iria ter que morrer. Eu tenho certeza que ela quer que você viva muito, e muito feliz antes de morrer.

Ela disse sorrindo, e saiu dizendo "Com licensa".

Near chorou. Near chorou até apagar naquela tarde.

xXx

_- Near... o que você vai querer ser quando crescer?_

_Aquela pergunta o pegou de surpresa. Não havia pensado nisso antes._

_- Eu... não sei._

_- Aaahh! Vamos! Você nunca pensou numa profissão que você queira?_

_- Não..._

_- Eu acho que você vai ser testador de brinquedos._

_Near riu baixinho._

_- Onee-san, em vez disso, você sabe o que você vai querer de profissão?_

_- Eu? É claro que eu já sei!! Eu vou ser guitarrista!!_

_Near riu baixinho de novo._

_- Mamãe já falou sobre sua banda, não é?_

_- O que mamãe fala que faz algum sentido ou serve pra algo? Nada. Bons tempos era quando o papai estava vivo. É uma pena que você não se lembre..._

_Os dois suspiraram, e a garota mais velha que ele, de cabelos longos brancos se encostou nele._

_- Nee, Nia, Tem certeza que você não sabe de nada que quer ser quando crescer?_

_- ... Alto?_

_- Para!! - Disse ela rindo e bagunçando o cabelo do menor que sorria - Eu to falando sério!!_

_- Acho que... escritor._

_- Eeeeeee? Ótimo! Você escreve letras pra mim e eu toco!_

_Near riu._

_A sua irmã o abraçou._

_- Vira um escritor famoso, e venda muitos livros, tá? Eu sei que você consegue qualquer coisa, se quiser!_

_- ... Diana...?_

_- Você é tão triste, tão desesperançoso com a vida, seu futuro, por isso eu torço pra que você encontre logo uma boa razão de viver. Por que eu quero que você viva muito, e viva muito feliz!_

_- ... Arigatou, Onee-san... Mas... Eu estou bem quando você está perto de mim!..._

_Diana sorriu. Mas não foi um sorriso feliz. Foi triste, por que ela já sabia._

_"Eu não vou estar sempre por perto de você, por mais que seja minha vontade... Talvez eu seja tirada de você, e se isso acontecer, o que será de você?"_

_E de certa forma, ela estava certa._

_Mas tão certa que parecia estar prevendo o futuro._

_Ela abraçou mais seu irmãozinho o pondo no colo e o aninhando nos braços._

_"Talvez eu seja tirada de você... Talvez esse sorriso seja tirado de você junto."_

_"Mas..."_

_"Eu vou continuar desejando que você viva muito feliz!"_

* * *

xXx

* * *

Eu  
terminei  
o cap 6  
-morre-  
Ah, um esclarecimento, eu não tinha escrito o cap 6 todo não... eu só tinha feito o começo xD' por isso demorei tanto p  
Acho que só falta eu escrever o cap 7, postar o cap final, e pronto... a fic vai acabar!!  
-momento de ecstase-  
Eu sei que vocês provavelmente vão odiar, ou não gostar quando a fic acabar, mas eu vou amar ok o-o por que ai eu não vou ter mais essas crises de falta de criatividade, de "puta que pariu, minha fic tá abandonada lá faz meses... eu preciso escrever... mas to com uma preguiiiça..." e etc XD  
Ser escritora é difícil, man.  
Agora em diante eu vou cumprir o que eu fiz a mim mesma, SÓ VOU ESCREVER ONE SHOT!! ¬¬

Enfim. a Fic terminou num Flash Back, em geral eles são no meio, mas é que como o Near tava chorando por que a Misa falou aquilo (por favor não fiquem com raiva da Misa, ele ficou emocionado com o que ele falou, por isso chorou xD eu sei que muitos de vocês tem tendencia natural a odia-la... p) Eu achei legal terminar assim. Teve muita conversa da Misa e do Near nesse cap, o que é estranho, eles nunca nem se falaram no anime/mangá (só uma vezinha, quando a SPK "sequestra" ela e é só ele que pergunta algo e pronto pro Raito ouvir) Por isso é meio weird. Mas enfim...  
Gostaram do começo? Beijo Beijo Beijo °-° É a parte que eu tinha escrito, e eu achei, particulamente, fofinha. Embora eu acho que eu poderia melhorar ¬¬ -perfecsionista-  
Próximo cap eu já tenho uma idéia a séculos, só não tinha organizada, agora tá tudo mais ou menos organizado na minha cabeça, encontro de Mello e Misa no hospital pra visitar nosso amado albino, e, Mello VS Takada...! D  
VERY SOON... -trailer de filme-  
HAUSHSUAAHSUASHUASH parei xD

Ok, agora eu vou ser má, QUEM QUISER VER O MELLO E A TAKADA SE ESTAPEANDO VAI TER QUE MANDAR REVIEW!! ÒoÓ9 -chata-mor-


	7. Mãe e Pai

_Dust  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

Ah, que falta de postar essa história o-o  
-pressente a onda de pedradas pela demora-  
Un... Avisos...?  
Near: Sim, não quero acabar me envolvendo.  
Raayy: -se esconde atrás de um escudo- Você é o protagonista! E é uma ovelhinha coisafofabranca! Elas não vão te acertar! Narra os avisos aí!  
Near: Un... oô -vendo ela sendo atacada por pedradas, depois a Janao cai em cima dela- OO' ok né...

- **Death Note não a pertence**, nem eu. Muito menos o Mello. Ela faz isso por que tem complexo de liberar sadismo nos personagens que ela gosta.

- **Essa fanfic tem conteúdo yaoi/slash**. Ou, popularmente, conteúdo gay. Se não aprecia, aconselho a não ler por que ela não tolera gente homofóbica/etc.

- Como eu disse anteriormente, ela é sádica. Portanto **essa fanfic é dramática, angst, e tem várias tragédias.** (Ela já pensou em ser trágica mesmo, com um fim trágico mas desistiu... GRAÇAS ¬¬')

- **É shota.** Relacionamentos entre meninos novos. Embora nessa fic eu e Mello tenhamos aproximadamente 14 anos... mesmo assim ela considera shota -dá de ombros-

- **Esse capítulo foi betado pela Chibi Anne**. -vai pros fundos, pega um travesseiro e aperta contra a boca- ALELUIA PORRAAA!

Raayy: -volta toda roxa e sangrando- Oyoy, não é pra tanto ¬¬'''  
Near: No capitulo SETE, você vai betar?  
Raayy: É! -chuta, mas de leve- Enfim, VAMOS A FIC!

* * *

xXx

* * *

E tudo que se ouviam, eram os gritos.

Near não estranhou, e já achava até normal. E pensou que não seria a última vez que ela faria isso.

Até...

Que ela morreu.

xXx

O dia da visita de Mello e Misa, foi normal para ambos. O dia seguinte, é que aguardava muitas coisas. (N/A: Mello vs Takada! XD)

Primeiro, a manhã de Mello. Seu dia no colégio foi, no mínimo... estressante.

Ah, se fosse um homem... Aí sim, ele poderia ter espancado o infeliz.

Mas tudo bem, vamos do começo.

Mello chegou no colégio, animado. Estava tudo bem, Near estava bem apesar de estar no hospital, as coisas estavam bem em casa, suas notas não podiam estar melhores...

Estava tudo bem.

Ele se encontrou com Matt, e ambos foram andando pelos corredores até ver Misa. Ela estava sozinha, e tinha um olhar preocupado.

Estranho. Misa sempre andava com um grupo de amigas ou seu namoradinho. E estava sempre feliz. Mas Mello não ia perder seu tempo com uma mera colega de classe, protótipo de gótica, ele tinha mais o que fazer.

Só que ela foi até ele.

- Mello-san! - Disse Misa assim que o viu, agora em vez preocupada, estava alerta. O que diabos estava acontecendo no colégio enquanto ele matou aula uma só vez?

- O que foi?

- Takada... A Takada... Eu acho melhor você falar com ela.

- E por que eu me preocuparia com isso? - Disse Mello sem papas na língua. Não ia ficar consolando uma menina da sua idade, por favor.

- É que você não entende, Mello-san! A Takada sempre teve interesse em você, e você sabe disso!

- E?

- Deixa ela pra lá Mello, agente vai se atrasar.

- Só um minuto, Matt! E daí que agora ela quer usar o Near pra conseguir o que quer!

"Ela quer usar QUEM?!"

- Usar? - Agora em vez de despreocupado, Mello ficou sério. Matt não entendeu sua mudança de comportamento, Mello não tinha contado a ele.

- Ela já machucou o Near uma vez, e eu não duvido que tente de novo! Você precisa faze-la parar com isso!

- Machucou...? - Agora ele ficara petrificado. Não podia ser... o acidente...?

- O acidente. Em parte foi culpa minha, mas...

Mello empurrou Misa contra a parede a segurando pelo pescoço.

- COMO ASSIM EM PARTE POR CULPA SUA?!

- DEIXE-ME EXPLICAR, MELLO-SAN!! - Misa segurou as mãos do loiro que seguravam o seu pescoço com firmeza. Ele era forte, sempre fora. - SIM, EM PARTE FOI CULPA MINHA, MAS A IDÉIA FOI TODA DELA! AS PALAVRAS FORAM TODAS DELA!! EU SÓ FUI UMA COADJUVANTE QUE NO MEIO DO PLANO, SAÍ PRA SOCORRER O NEAR QUE FOI ATROPELADO!!

Misa chorava. O terror de ter sido "culpada" de um acidente causado tão terrível como esse, ainda a assombrava.

- Mello, calma. - Matt o segurou pelos ombros, que soltou Misa. - Ela não é culpada, e já está arrependida, está vendo? - Disse Matt entendendo plenamente tudo aquilo. Ele já desconfiava, mas não tinha nada concreto. Qualquer um desconfiou, vendo Mello sendo mais gentil com Near.

- Eu sei que eu não mereço perdão... embora ele tenha me perdoado... ele é um menino muito bom, eu não quero que ele se machuque mais... por isso estou pedindo, Mello-san. Pare a Takada, antes que ela machuque o Near de novo.

Mello estava absorvendo tudo aquilo. Takada gostava dele, isso ele já sabia. Ela estava na sua cola desde que a conhecia. Agora, ela queria usar Near pra ficar perto dele? Não fazia sentido, a não ser que ela o chantageasse, ameaçando a machucar o Near de novo.

E de forma bem pior.

Ela descobrira sobre eles? Não, não podia. Porque ele só dera uma resposta definitiva pra Near no hospital. Então ela já percebera que "Neste mato tem coelho"? E por isso machucou o Near tentando o afastar dele? Foi por isso que Near disse aquelas coisas como se Mello não se importasse com ele? Era isso?

Mello raciocinou isso em dois segundos e saiu correndo pelos corredores. Matt ainda gritou por ele, mas foi tarde. Mello já tinha entrado em estado de berserk.

"EU VOU QUEBRAR A CARA DAQUELA VADIA!!"

xXx

Takada Kiyomi estava na sala de aula, com um grupo de amigas. Amigas por conveniência, seria o termo certo. Uma delas, na verdade não era amiga dela então nem prestava atenção no que Takada falava, se gabando orgulhosamente para as 'amigas'. Ela era amiga de Misa, e como Misa costumava andar com Takada, ela já adiantava os passos. Pra prevenir Misa de se envolver nas besteiras de Takada, e prevenir Takada de fazer besteira com Mello.

Misa falara que Takada estava aprontando alguma pra cima de Mello pra tentar 'conquista-lo', de novo. Esse jeito de querer se aproximar de Mello só piorava sua imagem perante os olhos de Hal. Ela conhecia Mello, e não queria Mello com uma mulher como essa. Então ela ficava de tocaia perto de Takada pra ela não fazer besteira.

Pena que esses dias, tinha faltado. Não fazia idéia do que se passou. Misa não contara para não a preocupar. Sabia que Hal se preocupava demais com Mello...

Só não sabia o por quê.

Os pensamentos de Hal, e a tagarelisse fútil de Takada foram interrompidos pela porta batendo violentamente contra a parede.

- TAKADA KIYOMI!!

Um loiro visivelmente furioso, apontava para Takada. Seu olhar estava insano. Ah se ele tivesse uma arma ali, ele ia enfiar na cara dela e ia disparar tanto que ia desfigurar aquela _patricinha_. Andou até ela a passos largos e empurrou as 'amigas' dela da sua frente. A segurou pela gola do uniforme e aproximou o rosto dela do seu. Só pra olhar bem fundo nos olhos dela com AQUELE olhar assassino que só ele conseguia dar.

- Satisfeita de conseguir minha atenção, _vagabunda_?

Takada sempre quis a atenção de Mello. Ela tinha dotes, ela tinha peito, ela tinha olhos azuis - o que era raro numa japonesa - , ela tirava boas notas, ela era bonita. Por que ele nunca olhou pra ela? E o que era aquilo? Atenção, sim, estava ganhando a atenção dele... mas não queria _assim_. Ela estava até com um pouco de... _medo_ dos olhos de Mello.

- Me... Mello-kun...?

- QUE MANÉ "KUN"!! ME RESPEITE!! - E a empurrou contra a parede. As garotas viam aquilo assustadas, mas nenhuma se moveu pra ajudar Takada. Hal muito menos. Ela só pensava... em como isso lembrava as brigas que Mello tinha com Near.

- Aiii... - Disse, ou gemeu, Takada quando foi empurrada contra a parede. Batera a cabeça, não era forte, muito menos acostumada a apanhar, como Near.

- É divertido né? É muito divertido torturar os outros né?! To sentindo esse prazer agora!! - Disse ele sacudindo Takada com um prazer insano. Ele tinha um sorriso de lado, mas seus olhos ainda estavam a olhando com _aquele_ olhar assassino.

- M-Mello... Eu não sei do que está falando...

Ela sempre se fazia de anjo na frente de Mello. Por isso ele não sabia até QUAL ponto essa mulher podia ter chegado. Falsidade era uma coisa linda mesmo.

E nunca mudava.

Mello dera um soco na cara de Takada, que fugira do controle dele. Fora forte demais e ela caiu no chão por que ele soltou a gola dela. Ele não era do tipo que batia em garotas... O problema é que o seu controle mental já tinha saído dele desde que correra atrás dela.

- NÃO SABE!! NÃO SABE!! - Mello voltou com a expressão assassina por completo. - ENTÃO EU VOU TE DIZER, SUA VACA!! SE VOCÊ ACHA DIVERTIDO MALTRATAR O NEAR, VOCÊ VAI ESTAR MUITO FERRADA SE TENTAR DE NOVO!! SE ACHA QUE VAI GANHAR ALGO COM ISSO, ESTÁ É MUITO ENGANADA!! SE ENCHERGA! EU NUNCA VOU OLHAR PRA UMA VAGABUNDA DO TEU TIPO!!

Ele a empurrou com o pé pra olhar no rosto dela por que ela estava tentando esconder que estava chorando. Da dor do soco, e da humilhação.

- Não ouse se aproximar dele de novo. Tá me entendendo? - Disse Mello bem sério, depois se virou pra a porta e saiu. Batendo-a.

A sala ficou em um silêncio mórbido por uns instantes, quebrado pelo choro baixo da Takada. As suas "amiguinhas" se entreolhavam, e Hal tinha um sorriso largo ao presenciar toda a cena.

Logo, os cochichos.

- Então o Near-kun foi pro hospital por causa da Takada?!

- Mello é tão bruto! Eu não acredito que ele bateu em uma mulher! Como a Takada-san pode gostar de um tipo desses?!

- Mello podia ter simplesmente ficado com ela antes de tudo isso acontecer...

- É! Ela é tão inteligente e bonita, por que Mello não olhou pra ela nem ao menos uma vez?

Foi quando Hal quebrou o silêncio de vez, com uma gargalhada enorme. Ela pôs a mão na frente da boca, e a outra no peito tentando se conter, mas era como se fosse mais forte que ela. Todas olharam pra ela, até Takada que começou a se sentar no chão para olhar Hal. Ela aturava qualquer coisa de Mello, mas não de Hal.

- Inteligente? É apenas uma mulher que tira notas boas. Não é inteligente, apenas estúpida. Estúpida demais, como uma cachorrinha indo atrás da salsicha de um cachorro quente que não é dela.

Dizendo isso, ela pegou suas coisas e se encaminhou pra a porta.

- Acho que a aula de hoje vai ser suspensa...

E foi.

xXx

Ela tinha um suave sorriso falso.

Como o demônio escondido sob a pele de ovelha. (N/A: Seria lobo, mas eu pus demônio pra deixa-la mais podre '-')

Dizia desculpas super fluas.

Mas ele sabia que eram todas mentiras.

- Obrigada por cuidarem do meu menino... Eu não atendia o telefone por que estava viajando...

O hospital tirou o número da casa de Near dele. E depois, com a ajuda de Misa, contataram a mãe de Near pelo colégio.

- Achei que com seus 14 anos, ele já pudesse tomar conta de si sozinho por uma semana, sabe... Ele não tem pai e somos meio pobres...

Mentiras tão descaradas que dava vontade de Near rir. Mas, se ele desmentisse, seria a palavra dele contra a dela.

- Tudo bem Srª. River. Pode entrar, ele pode receber visitas.

- Oh, obrigada... Posso ficar com ele a sós por um tempo? Preciso conversar com ele _direito_.

Nessa hora, Near teve medo.

- Claro, mandarei ninguém interrompe-los.

- Muito obrigada.

E o som da maçaneta da porta se abrindo foi ouvido.

E como se assistisse em câmera lenta, a figura de sua mãe foi entrando no aposento. Nagisa River, aparência fraca e descuidada. Near sempre se lembrara dela assim desde que nascera: cabelos nunca penteados, até o ombro, em um grisalho loiro, e desidratado feito palha. O ar cansado, quando não furioso, predominava na sua face, já com aspectos de pessoa velha, como a pele caindo e rugas.

E sempre se lembrara do medo, do _terror _que sentia quando aquelas orbes profundas azuis, orbes de sua irmã, a encaravam.

Como agora.

Mas ela o olhava sorrindo, fechou a porta e trancou num _click_ apavorante de se ouvir. Se encaminhou até ele ainda sorrindo e o encarando profundamente com aquelas orbes azuis.

As cores da sua irmã.

O tom assassino de Mello.

Uma combinação terrível.

- Como está, meu filhinho querido? Se divertiu muito sendo atropelado enquanto a mamãe viajava?

O tom irônico de um louco. Near não demonstrava, mas tinha medo de quando ela fazia isso. Sempre significava que ele ia apanhar.

_Dessa vez não ia haver ninguém para livra-lo da surra._

Se respondesse, ele sabia que iria ser pior, então ficou quieto esperando o que ela iria fazer.

O sorriso dela foi embora.

- Pelo jeito não, não é? Não acabou com a droga da sua vida infeliz!

- Eu tenho que manter uma promessa.

Near resolveu enfrenta-la, nem que fosse uma única vez. O que ele tinha prometido a irmã afinal? Ele ia deixar essa promessa em vã? Não, chegou a hora que ele iria lutar. E ele escolheu que essa hora era agora.

- Promessa? Eu também tenho que cumprir uma.

Near já imaginava a resposta, mas queria ouvir ela falando na cara dele.

- Que promessa?

Foi tão de repente, que ele não percebeu que seu rosto estava sendo pego por uma mão daquela pessoa mais alta e mais velha que ele. Apertando as bochechas dele, até um ponto que _doía._ E ela estava segurando só com uma mão.

- Desde o miserável dia que você nasceu, eu jurei que iria te matar! Foi tudo _sua_ culpa! Todas as mortes, _foram sua culpa!_ - Disse Nagisa praticamente cuspindo.

Near não lembrava, mas não sabia que esse ódio era tão antigo. Não lembrava do pai. Sua irmã, muito menos sua mãe falaram a ele o dia que ele morreu mas... ele não se lembrava nada do pai. Mas isso não queria dizer que ele teria morrido antes ou depois dele nascer, não é?

Near sentiu-se jogado contra a cama novamente, mas fora direto pro colchão. Sentira falta do travesseiro. Teria ele caído, ou...?

- _Seu pai!_ Ele morreu atropelado enquanto ia ao hospital _ver você nascer_. Se você não existisse, ele ainda estaria vivo! Oh, mas nããão. Quem morreu foi ele, quem está vivo é você. E você é fudidamente parecido com seu pai, sabia? Albino, olhos acizentados. _Cabelos ondulados e rebeldes! _Eu soube desde o momento que vi, que você era parecido com ele, até antes disso, que você era um erro! Você sempre foi!

Ele nunca soubera de nenhuma dessas coisas. Sua irmã gostava de seu pai, e provavelmente escondeu para ele não se sentir culpado, mas... Não devia ter feito isso.

Estava sendo pressionado na cama, no peito, pelas duas mãos de sua mãe encima do seu travesseiro.

- Está na hora... De apagar o erro.

E tudo ficou escuro.

xXx

_Near andava a passos frágeis pela casa. Sua irmã estava fora, trabalhando em uma emprego de meio turno, e sua mãe havia saído pra fazer compras._

_Nunca tinha uma oportunidade como essa, de andar pela casa e conhecer direito as coisas. Sim, ele morava naquela casa há 6 anos, sua idade, mas não sabia muito sobre ela. Sobre os objetos guardados dentro dos móveis que ele não podia mexer._

_Ele entrou no quarto da mãe. Era proibido entrar ali, se ele não quisesse levar uma surra. Ele não sabia o por que, mas não se importava muito. Aos 6 anos, ele já sabia que mães podiam não amar seus filhos. Ele era o exemplo. Não se importava muito também, sua irmã valia por tudo._

_Ele abriu uma das gavetas dali, e pegou uma foto. Não reconheceu nenhuma das duas pessoas. Eram dois jovens, a garota sorria suavemente abraçando o garoto pela cintura. Os cabelos loiros muito bem cuidados, eram lisos até o queixo e seus olhos azuis brilhavam. Como duas safiras brilhando a felicidade do momento._

_O que lhe intrigou, foi o rapaz._

_O rapaz tinha os seus cabelos levemente ondulados, até o queixo, como ela. Mas ele tinha uma franja. Não só isso, seu cabelo era todo repicado, e despenteado. E eles eram brancos. Tão brancos quanto de sua irmã, tão brancos quanto os cabelos dele. Tão branco quanto a sua pele, e a de Near. Mas ele não era como ele. Ele sorria. Ele mantinha a cabeça apoiada nos cabelos loiros da mulher, e sorria levemente. Os olhos dele também eram diferentes dos de Near, não eram opacos, eles brilhavam. Naquele acinzentado, brilhavam uma emoção._

_E ele entendeu. Mesmo aos 6 anos, ele entendeu. Eles tinham as características parecidas, mas, esse rapaz sorria de verdade. Near nunca sorrira._

_Ele guardou a foto de volta, e se perguntou por que sua mãe a teria. Devem ter sido amigos dela._

_Mais tarde, quando sua mãe voltou, viu o seu filho com uma franja e seu cabelo todo repicado. Naquele dia, Near apanhou muito pela ausência da irmã._

Agora.

Agora sim ele entendera.

Aquele era o seu pai, e aquela mulher bela e radiante, era sua mãe.

E, por um segundo, e só por aquele momento.

Ele se sentiu culpado pelo que fez a ela. Pela forma que ele a fez desgraçar a própria vida, pela forma como ela se sentiu todos esses anos, convivendo com um clone de uma pessoa morta. Mesmo que ele não fosse um clone de verdade.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse matado o próprio pai.

Ele apenas sentiu pena da mãe.

Pois ela que era o clone de uma pessoa morta. Por que ela já tinha morrido, com seu pai, no dia em que ele nascera.

* * *

xXx

* * *

N/A: Iae? XD Ficou bom?

Eu pessoalmente, achei que faltou algo... que ou era pra eu cortar algo ou que era pra eu escrever mais algo...  
Mas minha queridíssima beta disse que tava tudo bem, pra eu postar do jeito que está, então eu vou confiar nela!  
Near: -cutuca-  
Raayy: Oy?  
Near: Você acha que as pessoas vão ficar felizes com esse final comigo a beira da morte?  
Raayy: Ahem... bom... é um fato que temos que lidar...  
Near: E eu aposto que você vai demorar SÉCULOS pra postar outro capítulo.  
Raayy: -gulp-  
Near: As leitoras vão te matar, cê sabe né? Posso até fazer uma lista: Janão, Débby, Julih...  
Raayy: EU SEI EU SEI!! Mas agora eu já tenho algo na cabeça então é provavel que pelo menos eu já comece a escrever algo!  
Near: Tem certeza? Quer que eu numere suas fics interminadas que você tem que continuar?  
Raayy: Não obrigada.  
Near: Bordel...  
Raayy: CHEGA PORRA!! ME DEIXA EM PAZ ALBINO!! EU TO POSTANDO UM CAPÍTULO, NUM TO?! TO ATUALIZANDO ESSA BUDEGA DEPOIS DE MESES, NUM TOU?! ENTÃO DEIXA EU SER FELIZ POR MEROS SEGUNDOS, CACETE!! SÃO FÉRIAS!!  
Near: Só quinta pra você, faltadora de provas.  
Raayy: Eu vou te matar no fim da fic depois dessa ¬¬  
Near: Kidding.  
Raayy: u.ú

Sobre a fic em si... Quem me apontou um defeito nela foi o Vitor. Ele disse que eu não explicava de onde DIABOS o pai dele tinha surgido/sumido, nem o motivo pra ela odiar o Near tanto. Bom... Na verdade, eu não tinha nada em mente!! Faltava definir isso!! ''''''''''''  
Ele me deu umas idéias, aí com elas eu formulei outras, e bom, saiu esse capítulo mostrando o motivo de tanto ódio, e pela primeira vez inédita, o pai de Near! (Por foto) Ele não tem nome ainda, eu decidirei depois nn' De qualquer forma, Ele devia ser mol gato, imagina o Near adulto?! °O° Ok que eu amo ele pequetitinho assim, mas... Em "other note" ele tá com cara de mais velho e tá irresistivel!! lDDD  
Eu paro.  
GOSTARAM DO SOCO DO MELLO NA TAKADA?! EU gostei 8D  
Eu pessoalmente detesto quando batem em mulher(Mais homem mesmo), mas eu _tive_ que por isso! E ainda dei um bom motivo, o Mello se descontrolou 8) Quando o Mello descontrola, NINGUÉM SEGURA MWHUAHUHAU!! XD

_Peço gentilmente por Reviews pra ver se quem sabe isso me insentive a escrever o próximo capítulo._

_Vocês querem o próximo... não querem? -apelona-_


	8. Culpa

_Dust  
A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

EU NÃO MORRI, HELL YEAH!

Avisos, antes que eu dance a conga por que ninguém me matou por eu ter parado naquela parte!  
Near: Ninguém te matou por que queria loucamente a continuação, idiota.  
Raayy: Eu sei, eu sei DX

**x** - **Death Note não me pertence**, mas alguns OC's sim. Como a Nagisa, o pai do Near, e uma que vai aparecer nesse capítulo. Mas o resto, hm, eu queria. MUITO!  
Near: Eu não ¬¬'

**x** - **Essa fic desde sempre foi shounen-ai**, mas agora tem um pouco mais de yaoi nesse capítulo!

**x** - **Essa fic é muito dramática!** EU SOU A DRAMA QUEEN!! COM FORÇA TOTAL!! (ui!)  
Near: Menos!  
Raayy: Deixa eu ser feliz u.ú

**x** - **Essa fic é Shota**, o Near e Mello tem 13 anos. Hmm... é, por aí mesmo.  
Near: Se decida.  
Raayy: Não! 8D

**x** - **Esse capítulo foi betado pela Chibi Anne**. 8D EU NÃO SEI O QUE FARIAAAAA, SEM VOCÊÊÊÊ  
Near: Por que eu te aturo?  
Raayy: Por que não arrumou um jeito de se livrar de mim! XDD  
Near: ARGH!

* * *

xXx

* * *

Estava tudo escuro.

Ou _era_ tudo escuro?

Não sabia, só sabia que sentia falta de ar.

Ar, _ar._ Precisava de ar. Precisava respirar.

_Respirar._ Ficava cada vez mais difícil, mas ele continuava tentando.

_Tentando_, tentando! E não desistia, mesmo que estivesse tudo _tão_ escuro.

E tão escuro, e tão sufocante.

Mas ele não desistia.

A vida dela não podia ser em vão.

_Até que..._

**xXx**

Como Halle havia dito, as aulas do colégio foram suspensas naquele dia. Porque o colégio virou de cabeça pra baixo. A notícia que Near fora parar no hospital por causa de Takada e Amane, o soco que Mello dera em Takada e a suposta amizade entre Mello e Near se espalharam. Ninguém conseguiu controlar nenhuma das turmas, muito menos a de Matt, Mello, Misa, Kiyomi e Near.

O colégio virou um caos, tiveram que suspender as aulas.

Mello pegou as coisas e foi correndo para a saída quando sentiu uma mão o puxando pelo casaco.

- Mello! Você vai pro hospital agora, não?

- Sim, Amane. Por quê...?

- Eu também vou. Podemos pegar o ônibus juntos! - Disse sorridente e cansada. Tinha corrido bastante para alcança-lo.

Mello deu de ombros e continuou a caminhar. Misa se apressou para acompanha-lo.

O caminho foi silencioso, mas não por isso desagradável.

**xXx**

Uma brecha, o pequeno corpo conseguiu deslizar pra fora da cama e caiu fortemente no chão. Puxando o ar com força, se sentia zonzo e fraco e tinha uma leve vontade de chorar.

- Não hoje, _Nate River_, hoje você não vai escapar de mim!!

Desespero, ele se levantou e correu até o banheiro e tentou se trancar, mas sua mãe colocou a mão entre a porta e a parede.

- Você não vai escapar tão fácil assim de mim!!

Near se assustou, e soltou a porta, a qual foi aberta repentinamente. Near ficou encolhido atrás da porta, e Nagisa, no banheiro, olhou para os lados e não o viu. Só quando olhou atrás da porta viu aquele ser encolhido, frágil e indefeso.

Mas ela não vira isso. Ela só viu o que ela queria ver. Característica de louco.

Quando ela foi em sua direção, Near empurrou a porta com força, de modo que batesse na testa de sua mãe. Ela se desequilibrou, pisou num pano molhado e escorregou.

Near não previra isso.

Ele só queria afasta-la dele.

Ele não previra que ela iria cair.

- MÃE!!

Nagisa bateu violentamente o pescoço na quina da privada. Ouviu-se o som do osso se quebrando.

Near só pode ver mais uma vida indo embora.

_"Todas as mortes foram sua culpa!"_

De certa forma, não podia deixar de ser verdade.

Se levantou e correu até ela. Tocou-a no pescoço.

_Sem circulação._

Near se agarrou no cadáver e chorou. Chorou o que não pôde chorar na morte da sua irmã. Chorou pela mãe que não pôde realmente conhecer.

Chorou pela culpa de ter desgraçado a sua vida sem querer.

Chorou, chorou e chorou.

**xXx**

Quando Mello e Misa foram visitar Near, uma enfermeira impediu eles de irem até o seu quarto.

- Ele já está recebendo uma visita.

- Há! Essa é boa. Do jeito que ele é anti-social... Desembucha! Por que não podemos entrar?!

- Eu não estou mentindo! Ele está com visitas.

- Hm... Enfermeira-san... Você poderia nos dizer quem é a visita?

- É a mãe dele. Ela quer falar a sós com ele.

- O QUÊ?!

- Fale mais baixo menino, estamos em um hospital!

Quando a enfermeira saiu para seus afazeres, Misa se virou para Mello que estava inquieto. Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou um chocolate.

- Que tem demais a mãe dele, Mello-san...?

- É uma vadia. Takada é uma vadia júnior pra você ter idéia... Essa aí... eu tenho medo do que ela faça com o Near. (N/A: O Near contou a história dele pro Mello. E o Mello já viu a Nagisa uma vez, e não se esqueçam gente, ele é um gênio! 8D)

- Do que ela faça? - Isso a assustou.

- Presta atenção na enfermeira. Eu vou tentar entrar no quarto dele. Me cobre!

- M-mas Mello-san... – Misa ficou um pouco insegura, mas acabou por concordar. - Ok! Eu vou te cobrir!

**xXx**

Mello abriu a porta do quarto. Não havia ninguém ali e isso o alarmou. Mas ele pôde escutar um choro. E ele correu em direção ao banheiro.

Não precisou abrir a porta, por que ela estava aberta e a tragédia estava amostra.

O corpo da mãe de Near estirado no chão, e o pequeno menino chorando agarrado ao corpo.

_Chorando._

Mello se adiantou até Near, se ajoelhou e o abraçou. Afagou seus cabelos e falou baixo no seu ouvido um 'Ssshhh' suave.

Near não percebeu quer era Mello de imediato, mas o abraçou com força do mesmo jeito. Só percebeu depois, pelo cheiro de chocolate.

Cheiro que invadia seu sono.

- M-mello... Nã-não foi culpa minha...

_"A culpa é sua."_

- E-eu n-não queria...

_"Você nunca ligou."_

- Shh. Não precisa se justificar.

A voz se calou. Porque Near não deu mais atenção a ela quando Mello falou.

Mello apertou o menino com mais força em seus braços e procurou acalma-lo. Era melhor tira-lo dali. O pegou no colo, o tirou do banheiro e o colocou em um sofá do quarto. Ajoelhou-se na frente dele e tirou as mãozinhas que ainda escondiam o rosto.

- Deixe-me ver seu rosto.

Ele tirou as mãos do rosto e olhou pra Mello com uma expressão desolada. Mello sorriu, não podia ser mais fofo. Aproximou-se dele e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, pra depois dar-lhe um selinho. Near ficou extremamente surpreso e corou, com os olhos bem abertos. Mello riu.

- Você é uma graça mesmo. Está mais calmo agora?

Near fez que sim com a cabeça. Mello sempre expulsava os pesadelos dele, nem que fosse à força. Ele se sentia melhor com ele por perto.

- Vamos, vou chamar uma enfermeira, ok?

E pegou Near no colo novamente, indo para fora.

Seria difícil daqui pra frente para Near, mas não tinha problema.

_Ele tinha Mello._

_E ele tinha uma promessa._

**xXx**

Mello saiu com Near e, depois de levar uma bronca da enfermeira, deu-se a notícia que Nagisa River morrera.

Chamaram a polícia para investigar o ocorrido. Near não ligou pra tudo aquilo, só queria ficar agarrado à Mello com força.

Ele falara com Misa depois da confusão com a enfermeira. Ela ficou sentida com o que aconteceu e o abraçou apertado. Em geral, Near não gostava de ser tocado, mas nesse caso ele não se importou. Misa o tratava como um irmãozinho mais novo, e isso o agradava por lembrar de sua irmã.

Mello é quem ficara com ciúmes. Olhou feio pra Misa, mas depois disfarçou. Near abriu um sorriso curto.

Quando se tem pessoas com quem pode contar, os grandes problemas não pesam tanto assim.

Estava abraçado à Mello agora, na delegacia. Misa já tinha ido embora. Estavam esperando a polícia libera-los. Já haviam sido feitos interrogatórios e nada que os acusasse, pelo contrário. Uma tia de Near apareceu quando soube da notícia e falou que na verdade, a mãe sempre o maltratou bastante e quase bateu nele no enterro de sua falecida irmã.

Near não lembrava dela direito mas a reconhecia de rosto. Era a tia que impedira a mãe dele de continuar gritando no enterro.

E era uma tia que visitava a sua casa várias vezes. Ela devia saber mais da situação do que os outros.

Mas ele não se importava muito com isso agora, ele mantinha sua cabeça ocupada com outras coisas.

Com Mello, e com a sua vida agora.

- Mello...

- Hn?

- Pra onde eu vou agora?

- Ahn? - Mello não entendera o objetivo da pergunta.

- ... Eu vou pra um orfanato, Mello?

A voz dele saiu triste e Mello o abraçou forte. Não ligava se estavam numa delegacia ou coisa do tipo, só queria confortá-lo.

- Eu não sei, mas eu vou te ajudar no que eu puder, ok?

- Uhum...

O delegado apareceu e foi até os dois.

- Seu nome é Nate River, não? - Assustou os dois, e Near quase se afastou de Mello, mas ele não o soltou. E Near se sentiu feliz com isso.

- S-sim... - Não gostava do seu nome. O tom de desprezo de sua mãe quando ela o chamava de _"Nate" _o assombrava.

- Demoramos por que tínhamos que decidir com quem ia ficar sua guarda. Como sua tia, Isabelle River se ofereceu e ela tem condições, então foi decidido que você vai ficar com ela.

"Ah." Near pensou. "Esse é o nome daquela minha tia que ia na minha casa... Belle."

- Você já pode ir, menino Keehl. Nate, você vai com a sua tia.

- Hai...

O delegado se afastou, deixando os dois a sós na recepção. Quando Near pensou que Mello iria se levantar, ele não se levantou nem tirou o braço de seus ombros. Ele ficou profundamente grato e se agarrou mais a Mello. Mello sorriu.

- Cadê sua tia? Ela é ruim? Se for ruim eu te seqüestro pra minha casa.

Near sorriu. O que era raro.

- Não... ela já impediu minha mãe de me espancar várias vezes com minha irmã...

- Então ok.

- Mello...

- Hn?

- Obrigado.

Mello teve vontade de agarra-lo e beija-lo ali mesmo. Porque a carinha do Near estava tão... tão... fofa! Não, mais que isso. Inocente, adorável, mordível, perfeita, uma gracinha. Mas se controlou e apenas sorriu, bagunçando os cabelos dele.

- Ok, eu vou esperar essa sua tia, e se demorar demais, ela vai me pagar uma carona. - Abusado, mas ele não ligava, ele era extremamente protetor com quem se importava.

- Uhum.

Eles ficaram num silêncio agradável e com uma mão do loiro nos ombros do albino, enquanto a outra brincava com uma mão de Near. Fazia carinho, era uma clima agradável demais pra se compartilhar dentro de uma delegacia.

Até que...

Mello enxergou uma tirinha fina branca, mais branca que a pele de Near. E ele soube de imediato que aquilo era uma cicatriz.

- Near o que...

Mas assim que puxou a mão dele para ver melhor, e a manga escorregou, ele pode ver o que não queria. Mais daqueles cortes. Nem todos brancos, alguns faziam uma leve onda na sua pele. E esses, ele não queria nem imaginar o quão profundos eram.

Quando Near percebeu que Mello estava olhando suas cicatrizes, ele puxou o braço e cobriu com a manga rapidamente. Ele não gostava de falar sobre isso. Ele nunca falava sobre isso. Tinha medo. Tinha medo do que iam dizer, tinha medo do que iam pensar. Ele sequer gostava de lembrar das cicatrizes.

_Cada corte simbolizava um momento de dor._

E ele não gostava de lembrar desses momentos. Ele não gostava de olhar para o braço e ver a dor em sua forma física, em uma cicatriz, que jamais iria sumir.

Esse pensamento era ruim. Não só era ruim, como o assustava.

_Ele não tinha poucas cicatrizes, ele tinha várias, várias, e não eram só no braço._

_Cada gota de sangue, representava uma lágrima que ele não chorou._

- Near o que...?

- N-não é nada.

- Nada o que! Vai me dizer que sua mãe também fez isso com você?!

Culpado. Sentiu-se culpado por isso agora. Não sabia exatamente o por quê.

_Só sabia que a culpa não era de sua mãe, e sim dele!_

- N-não Mello!

- Então o que foi isso? Sessão de mutilação gratuita?

- ...

- ... Por que você fez isso heim, Near?! Me diga!

- Não agüentei... a dor.

- Hm?! - Os olhos de Mello se alargaram mais e agora ele segurava firmemente o menino pelos dois ombros.

- A dor... Eu... Eu não agüentei...Eu tinha que libera-la em algo mas não sabia o que fazer... Eu nunca fui bom... Em demonstrar o que sinto, muito menos em chorar... Então eu não conseguia. Eu tive que extravasar de outro jeito... Então... me surgiu a idéia da mutilação... Eu li na internet, no colégio, e resolvi tentar...

Lágrimas. Tinha lágrimas que estavam duramente sendo contidas por ele em seus olhos.

- Sshh... - Mello o pegou no colo e o abraçou. - Você não vai mais precisar fazer isso, ok?

Near fez que sim com a cabeça e enfiou o rosto no pescoço de Mello.

Uma mulher com seus 40 anos observava os dois garotos. Ela ouvira tudo, mas não ia falar.

Belle River era bondosa demais pra fazer com que o menino tivesse que repetir tudo isso a ela, se por acaso ela visse as cicatrizes.

**xXx**

- Ô, cê tem certeza que sabe dirigir isso?!

- Claro, eu tenho carteira há mais de 20 anos.

- Mas num parece!! - Disse Mello agarrando Near numa curva - Dirija com mais cuidado! Ou eu não vou deixar esse menino andar de carro com você!

- Você é bem protetor, Mello-kun. - Disse Belle num sorriso. - Prontinho, chegamos.

Mello ia revidar o protetor, quando Near o puxou pela manga. Ele se virou e viram que estavam num estacionamento.

- Mas Ô moça! Você não disse que ia me levar em casa?!

- Mas eu já te trouxe... Eu devo ter esquecido de dizer que moramos no mesmo prédio, ora ora.

- Como você esquece uma coisa dessas?!

Near sorria com a cena. Eles desceram do carro e foram até o elevador.

- Aperte o seu andar, Mello-kun.

- Primeiro, quem te deixou me chamar de "kun"?! Segundo que, primeiro eu vou ver onde ele vai ficar!

- Ora, mas se o meu filho adotado tem um namorado, é natural que eu chame o meu genro de "kun", não? - Disse num sorriso bondoso. - Ora, ora.

- O QUEEEE?!

Belle sorria como se fosse tudo natural, Mello estava em choque, Near estava confuso e um pouco vermelho.

- Ora, ora. A reação de vocês só confirma as minhas suspeitas! Olhe, chegamos. - Disse e foi saindo do elevador.

- COMO ASSIM "SUSPEITAS"?! QUER DIZER QUE VOCÊ ME ENGANOU?! PERAÍ, VOLTA AQUI! - Disse, ou gritou Mello correndo atrás dela.

Near apenas sorriu. Belle tinha um bom tato. Ele saiu do elevador, os seguiu e puxou Mello pela camisa bem na hora que ele iria voar no pescoço de Belle.

- Voalá! Esta é minha casa. Demorei pra pegar você, Na-chan porque eu fui pegar os seus poucos pertences na sua antiga casa. E o seu brinquedo que você esqueceu no hospital. Estão já todos no seu novo quarto, junto com vários brinquedos.

- Você já tinha comprado brinquedos pra ele? - Mello já tinha se esquecido completamente que estava irritado.

- Não não, era um desejo meu, uma bobagem minha. Eu sempre quis ser mãe, mas sempre fui estéril. Mas ainda assim montei um quarto pra um filho, se eu adotasse um. Acabei que adotei o Na-chan antes disso acontecer!

Ela falava isso com tanta naturalidade, uma coisa que devia dar tanta dor pra ela...

_Que já devia estar acostumada._

- Hmm... Ok, obrigado, Belle-san.

- Ah, você se lembra do apelido que sua irmã botou em mim! Belle! Eu sempre gostei, mas ninguém nunca me chamou assim, só sua irmã! E agora você, que benção! - Belle ficou tão feliz que acabou abraçando o menino.

Mello se sentiu um intruso naquele momento de "família".

- Ok, já vi que você é segura, nessa casa não deve ter nenhuma bomba, to indo.

- Mello...!

Belle soltou Near que olhava Mello, e viu o loiro se virar para trás, esperando ele dizer algo.

Então Belle entendeu.

- Claro, Na-chan! Ora, ora, sinta-se livre e a vontade pra mostrar seu quarto novo pro Mello! Mello, é só me dizer o número do seu apartamento que eu aviso aos seus pais onde você está. Eu os comunico que não há nenhum problema.

- Ok. - Mello entendera também e pegou na mão de Near, o levando para o quarto novo. Ele soube qual era o quarto novo porque tinha uma plaquinha de criança na porta e a abriu.

Era mesmo um quarto de criança. Baús de brinquedos, estantes, livros de contos, parede decorativa, era tudo muito muito infantil. Near se lembrou da sala infantil do colégio, onde passava as melhores horas do seu dia e sorriu. Puxou a mão do Mello para a cama e sentou-se nela, e Mello também fez isso.

- Aqui é tudo tão colorido que sinto que vou ficar cego.

Near deu um riso pequeno. Mello sentiu como se ele tivesse ativado uma bomba dentro dele.

- Seu sorriso é a coisa mais linda do mundo, sabia?

E ele beijou Near. E não foi calmo como das outras vezes. Ele beijou, e lambeu a boca dele, e Near, não entendendo isso direito, abriu a boca, só pra ser invadida pela de Mello. Mello não beijava calmo, era como o fogo que, por onde passava, devastava e consumia. Near tentava acompanhar o ritmo, principalmente porque aquilo era muito novo pra ele, até que ele interrompeu o beijo.

- M-Mello...!

- Calma, eu não vou te engolir não, viu?

E abraçou Near, o acalmando. Era tudo novo. Tudo novo _demais._

_Carinho, amor, felicidade, demonstrações de afeto..._

Ainda era tudo novo pra ele. Mesmo que ele tivesse tido sua irmã.

Mello foi se deitando com Near na cama, e o albino fechou os olhos, se encolhendo nos braços do loiro.

- E por que você queria me chamar pra cá?

- É porque eu quero que você expulse os pesadelos pra mim, enquanto eu durmo.

Mello sorriu, abraçando Near, envolvendo ainda mais aquele bebê em seus braços e cheirou seus cabelos.

- Eu vou, nem que seja a força.

Passou um silêncio, e Near foi adormecendo.

- Mello...

- Hm?

- Nós estamos namorado?

Mello ficou meio confuso pela pergunta, depois se lembrou do elevador.

- É, estamos sim.

- Mello...

- Uhn?

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite, Near.

* * *

xXx

* * *

**N/A:**

Primeiro de tudo, eles não fizeram sexo.  
8Dv  
ADORO estragar a felicidade dos outros. -leva soco-  
Mas enfim XDDDD

Segundo, NÃO É O FIM!  
Todo mundo tá pensando que é o fim, mas não é. O fim é o próximo capítulo.

Terceiro, não deu pra por FlashBack nesse capítulo por que bem, veja...  
FICOU ENORME, PORRA.

Eu gostei um tequinho. A Chibi disse que tava legal, e quando a Chibi diz que tá legal eu me encorajo pra postar XDDD -insegura-

SIM, O NEAR NÃO MORREU, QUEM MORREU FOI A MÃE DELE, LOL.  
Inesperado? Sim. Vim de mim? Mais ainda.  
O troço é simples. EU NÃO TINHA MAIS ONDE ENFIAR A NAGISA. E o Near não podia continuar morando lá sem a fic ter um final triste, e eu prometi que essa fic vai ter um final feliz apesar de ser toda dramática, entãããão.

Pápum, a Nagisa morre.  
Near é adotado por Belle, que mora no mesmo prédio que o Mello.  
E DÉBBY E JANAO, O MELLO NÃO VAI APROVEITAR DISSO PRA FAZER SACANAGEM LOLOLOL  
Mas enfim, acho que já falei tudo né? Ah não.  
Se alguém aqui já leu _Love Hina_ eu me baseei em Mitsumi pra fazer a Belle. XDD tá meio na cara.

Eu não sei como fazer o próximo cap.  
Near: Você tem escrito.  
Raayy: Eu tenho, ovelhinha. Mas eu tenho encher um pouco mais de linguiça, por que senão vai ficar muito curto.  
Near: ... Você tá parecendo...  
Raayy: Hn?  
Near: AS PRODUTORAS DE FILLERS!!  
Raayy: CRUEL!! COMO OUSA ME CHAMAR DISSO?!  
Near: Tá enchendo linguiça! Digita logo o que tá no caderno e posta!  
Raayy: Mas é por que tá muito curto! E eu ainda vou rever! E... AH SIM EU VOU ESCREVER ALGO COM A HALLE, É ISSO! EU ESQUECI DELA!!  
Near: ... Filler.  
Raayy: Vá se fuder, sua ovelha.

_A cada Review que você não manda, UM AUTOR MORRE. Deixe sua review e colabore com uma de minhas 666 vidas!_


	9. Restos Mortais

_Dust  
__A Death Note Fanfiction by Raayy_

**x** – Death Note não me pertence, mas todos os OC's sim.

**x** – ÚLTIMO CAP EBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –fogos-

**x** – Pra melhores avisos vão pro primeiro cap. (LOL?)

**x** – Betado por Chibi Anne, a melhor e mais foda beta que existe. Te amo! (Por alguma razão eu sinto que ela complementou essa parte quando foi betar /hum Mas do jeito que EU sou esquecida, sei lá.)

**x** – Cap dedicado para:

Anne, que me ajudou betando (e eu a conheci através de betar essa fic LOL)

Jana, que sempre torce por essa fic xD

E em especial: Para a Débby, porque ela é uma louca desesperada por essa fic e eu agradeço muito por isso xD Não acho Dust tão boa assim –CORRE- mas eu gostei do fim, espero que você goste também :~ (apesar de você ter me mandado escrevê-la pra sempre)

* * *

X

* * *

"_Se a vida não tá boa, dá um jeito de melhorar."_

Ingrid – Minha professora de Alemão. (LOL)

X

Os dias melhoraram gradualmente, como uma primavera após um congelante e longo inverno.

Agora ele ia para a escola todos os dias de carro, com sua tia e Mello.

- OLHA POR ONDE DIRIGE, SUA LOUCA!!

- Mas eu estou olhando!

Bom, não que fosse exatamente calmo, mas era divertido.

- Mel-chaan...

- Por que você sempre me chama desse jeito?! Que foi?

- Por que nenhum de vocês senta na frente? Só querem ficar se agarrando aí atrás e esquecem da motorista... - Falou Belle num tom choroso.

- O QUE?!! - Disse um Mello vermelho ao lado de um Near levemente constrangido.

- Oh! Eu estava certa, que cruel Mel-chan! - Disse ela freando bruscamente e fingindo que tava chorando no volante.

- SUA LOUCA NÓS V-- - Gritou Mello mas foi puxado pela manga por Near.

- Mello, o sinal.

- VOCÊ TINHA CALCULADO ISSO TUDO É SUA LOUCA?!

O sinal estava vermelho, e a rua estava meio vazia por isso ela pôde fazer isso. Na verdade Belle era uma ótima motorista, mas adorava brincar com Mello. Near sorria com aquelas brincadeiras, era tudo muito feliz pra ele.

Coisas que ele buscava há tantos anos e só pôde ter depois de tanta tragédia.

- Chegaaamos. Vão querer carona na volta?

Mello olhou pra Near, que sentiu como se a decisão fosse toda dele, até levou um susto.

- N-não precisa de incomodar, não é tão longe assim...

- Então, Mellito, ensine o caminho pra ele na volta e tome conta dele, sim?

- PARE DE ME POR APELIDOS!!!

- Qualquer coisa, me liguem!

Near abriu a porta e puxou Mello pela manga para ele vir junto sem muita demora, senão ele iria passar um bom tempo ainda brigando com Belle.

Parou na calçada, olhando para o colégio com a bolsa nas costas. _Insegurança._

Foi quando sentiu um calor na sua mão e ela ser apertada e seu braço puxado.

- Vamos, a aula já vai começar. - Disse Mello o olhando enquanto o puxava.

- ... Sim. - Disse Near, andando do lado dele, enrolando o cabelo com a outra mão.

E seguiram para a sala de mãos dadas, ignorando qualquer dos montes de olhares em cima deles.

X

Near fora bem recepcionado por Amane, que ficou extremamente feliz por ele já ter saído do hospital e lhe deu um beijo na testa. Nenhum dos dois vira, mas Mello olhava para a cena como se quisesse pular no pescoço de Amane, e só não o fazia por que sabia que não tinha segundas intenções. Mas Near podia sentir o olhar assassino atrás dele, e sorriu de leve.

A aula passava, eles prestavam atenção e copiavam mais do que os outros. Mello arriscou olhar as anotações de Near e viu como eram todas bem organizadas.

Suspirou. Não, não ia pensar naquilo de novo. Não importava, certo? _Não importava um número, certo?_

- Mello?

- Un? - Disse Mello acordando dos seus pensamentos e encarando o albino a sua frente.

- Se quiser minhas anotações, eu posso emprestar. - Falou com um pouco de receio da reação dele, mas ainda assim decidido.

Mello sorrira. Ele era fofo demais.

- Não, mas eu aceito estudar com você depois da aula. - Mello voltara a copiar e Near sorrira.

Dois olhos azuis faiscavam de inveja olhando os dois, em um canto da aula. As mechas negras cobrindo levemente os olhos.

Misa, que sentou atrás de Mello, o cutucou e ele se virou pra ela.

- Que foi agora?

- _Takada._

Aquela palavra era suficiente para se compreender tudo. Misa estava preocupada e Mello entediado.

- Deixa. Eu resolvo esse problema ainda hoje. Ou melhor, agora. - Disse Mello vendo o relógio da sala - Professor! Tenho que ir na coordenação com a Amane.

- Mas a aula ainda não acabou!

- Mas já já vai acabar. - Se levantou, puxou uma Misa surpresa pelo braço e saiu da sala. Após a porta se fechar, inúmeras fofocas começaram sobre um suposto relacionamento entre os dois. _Primeiro, um beijo. Depois, sair no meio da aula com ela._ Takada só não ficava mais irritada por que sabia que o problema com Mello não era Amane, e sim, Near.

E Near...

Near ficou confuso, mas não percebeu nenhuma malícia, segunda intenção ou maldade. Não ouviu do que se tratavam os cochichos e limitou-se a terminar de copiar.

X

Uma porta abrira violentamente, e Mello e Misa entraram nela rapidamente, e Amane delicadamente fechou a porta.

- Keehl? Você de novo por aqui? O que aprontou dessa vez? - Disse uma mulher não tão nova, mas também não era velha com um sorriso no rosto. Sabia que era Mello pelo barulho da porta.

- Muito engraçado, Misora. Queria conversar.

- A psicóloga é na porta do lado, e por que Amane está andando com você?

- Justamente por que precisamos falar com você! - Falou Mello já irritado.

- Está bem, sentem-se loiros. Mas sejam breves por que eu não tenho muito tempo livre agora.

X

Mello e Amane não voltaram para o resto das aulas, só apareceram no recreio. Near só saiu da sala no recreio por que trancavam a porta, mas ele não sabia para onde ir. Resolveu escolher a mesma opção de sempre: o laboratório de informática. Mesmo por que, a sala de brinquedos era fechada para os mais velhos a esse horário. (Embora Near ainda achasse que podia se disfarçar de criança e ninguém iria notar)

No computador atrás dele, ele não notara, mas Takada estava exatamente lá. Ela olhava o que ele estava acessando, procurando algo interessante. Embora tudo o que encontrasse fora Near lendo artigos na _Wikipédia_. Pequeno nerd maldito.

Uns dois minutos se passaram, e um fiscal apareceu procurando por Takada. Ela rangeu os dentes disfarçadamente, se levantou e foi com ele. Near nem notara, estava de fones no computador, ouvindo uma música. Era bonita, de _Vanessa Carlton_.

Um minuto depois, Mello entrou na sala e puxou Near pelo braço para ele sair. Near o olhou confuso e tirou os fones.

- O que foi?

- Feche o que você ta fazendo e vem aqui um segundo!

- Está bem... – falou em um suspiro fechando os artigos da _Wikipédia_ e a música e largando os fones. Saíram e se encontraram com Amane perto da porta da Informática.

- Near, você está bem?!

- Ótimo, por quê? – falou já confuso.

- A Takada, a vimos sair da sala de informática e... Imaginamos que ela tava te seguindo.

Near parou um pouco pra pensar, mas não se lembrava dela na sala. Deu de ombros e se sentou do lado de Amane. Mello se sentou do outro lado de Near, meio possessivo.

- ...Vocês vão ficar fazendo isso?

- O que?

- Ficar me protegendo dela? – Se sentia frágil dizendo isso.

- Não. – respondeu Mello – Você não vai mais precisar. Já tomamos as providências. Não gosto de ser babá.

Near sorriu enrolando o cabelo. Embora ficara pensado em que "providências" seriam essas.

X

- O QUE?! ISSO É MENTIRA!!

- Hm, é sua palavra contra a deles, Takada. Então, acho que terei que chamar Near para falar, certo?

- O-o que?! Você não acredita em mim?! É verdade! Eles estão mentindo!

- Eu não quero julgar ninguém, Kiyomi Takada. Mas você está me obrigando a trazer o Near para 'depor' aqui. Rester, por favor chame o menino River.

- Sim, Misora-san.

Takada ficou nervosa, mas disfarçou. Não era verdade, era uma verdade com poucas mentiras. Mas ela estaria perdida se Near confirmasse a história de Mello.

Pouco tempo depois, Mello apareceu com Near grudado em seu braço. Ele tinha receio de Takada, por que ela dizia coisas cruéis, e ele tinha medo disso. Mas ele sequer pedira para Mello vir, ele que disse que Near não ia se ele não fosse junto. Agradeceu em pensamento ao loiro e agarrou-se no seu braço.

- Mihael-kun, não lembro de ter te chamado também.

- Não vou deixar Near perto dessa víbora sozinho.

- Parece até que está me ignorando. Bem, sente-se Nate-kun.

Near se sentou em uma cadeira, sem saber o que exatamente estava ocorrendo. Sabia que Mello tinha dito algo a ela, e por isso Takada estava ali, mas não sabia o que era.

- Nate, o que aconteceu no dia que você foi atropelado?

- ... Eu fiquei no colégio depois de tocar a saída. Passei umas duas horas na sala de brinquedos depois fui para casa, quando fui atropelado.

- Viu? Eu não estou no meio desta história! – Falou Takada confiante – Misora, não acha isso desnecessário?

- Não. Near, você viu Takada aquele dia? – Misora sabia que Near era muito simplista, tinha que perguntar diretamente os assuntos para ele falar.

- Não, mas eu ouvi a voz dela.

Foi um momento de tensão. Mello sorriu de leve enquanto Takada fechou a mão fortemente e Misora sorriu abertamente.

- O que dizia?

- Não lembro muito bem. Mas estava falando de Mello e de mim. Depois, eu saí correndo.

- Foi quando você foi atropelado, não foi? Na frente do colégio?

- Sim.

Near não estava entendendo exatamente o porque disso. Para que aquele interrogatório?

- Isso não bate, Misora! – Falou Takada já estressada – Por que eu falaria de Mello e dele e por isso ele sairia correndo?!

- Você que você falou coisas imundas. E eu sei o que você falou. – Disse Mello se metendo.

- É?! E que provas você tem?!

- Amane-san veio aqui e disse que estava conversando com você sobre Mello e Near e falou exatamente o que vocês disseram. Ela confessou que participou disso, mas parou e graças a ela, Near não foi outra vítima de atropelamento.

Takada levou um choque e ficou quieta. Ela não esperava que Amane fosse dar com a língua nos dentes sobre isso. Afinal, ela seria punida também.

- Você confirma que Amane era outra das vozes?

Near fez que sim com a cabeça. Takada estava quase tendo um enfarte.

- Eu não teria nenhum motivo para dizer nada deles!

- Near, - falou Misora muito calma – você viu Mello nesse dia, antes do acidente, certo?

Near parou para pensar e se lembrou, fora quando ele ganhara o beijo na testa. Corou e ficou fitando a mesa a sua frente. Fez que sim com a cabeça.

- Ele... Tinha me dado um beijo... Na testa. – falou Near extremamente envergonhado. Mello achou uma graça.

- Temos aqui a vítima depondo e uma testemunha. Eu sinto muito, Takada, mas você vai ter que ser punida.

Takada ficou assustada com a palavra.

- Pu...nida?

- Pra ser mais exata, expulsa. Esse tipo de comportamento foi uma tentativa de homicídio intencional, isso é crime. Não queremos criminosos nessa instituição, vou comunicar o Diretor, mas tenho quase certeza que essa será sua punição.

Takada estava morrendo de ódio. Seria expulsa, por causa de um moleque que roubou o garoto dos seus sonhos dela?

Ela se levantou e fora dar um tapa na face de Near, mas Mello segurou sua mão antes disso. Near e Misora levaram um susto, não esperavam uma reação dessas.

- Eu falei para você não encostar nele, não foi? – disse ameaçadoramente olhando Takada direto nos olhos dela. Ela sentiu medo e puxou de volta o braço, mas ele continuou a segurando pelo pulso.

- Me solte!

- Como quiser, dondoca – soltou-a e ela perdeu o equilíbrio, por estar puxando a mão e caiu no chão. – Mas lembre-se que é isso que sempre vai acontecer se você tentar fazer isso de novo a ele.

Near se sentiu um pouco constrangido, mas... Feliz. Gostava do jeito protetor de Mello, o lembrava de quando a sua irmã o defendia do mesmo. Era até engraçado pensar nisso. Mello deu um tapinha no ombro dele o chamando para ir embora e ele levantou-se e foi com Mello. Near ainda não entendera direito a versão que Mello falou, mas mais tarde descobriria que Mello falou em alto e bom som que eles estavam namorando.

X

O maravilhoso, embora irritante, barulho do sinal tocara, e Mello começara a tacar as coisas na bolsa enquanto Near ainda terminava de copiar e começava lentamente a guardar suas coisas. As pessoas se arrumavam sem pressa, o professor saiu e uma figura alta, loira, e com corpo bem mais formado que muitas menininhas ali entrou.

- Halle-san? O que houve para você estar por aqui? - Disse Misa encarando confusa a amiga.

- Nada em especial, Amane. - E se virou rígida para Mello - Preciso passar lá em casa e pegar meus livros. Você não os devolveu, _Mihael._

Mello levou um susto e olhou para Halle, com olhar de quem tinha se encrencado. A sala observava Mello e duas garotas próximas dele, e os garotos não puderam deixar de sentir inveja. _É preciso se parecer com uma garota para viver cercado de outras?_

- Eu estava estudando com eles!

- E por acaso você pensa que eu faço o que com meus livros? Uso de papel higiênico? Mihael, eu tenho prova, e preciso estudar. Eu vou junto com vocês pra garantir que meu livro volte ainda hoje.

- Que seja. - Pegou sua mochila e pôs nas costas. - Pra onde você vai, Amane?

- Hoje eu vou sair com o Raito, então vou demorar mais na escola, não se preocupem. - Disse ela num sorriso que transbordava felicidade. Raramente seu namorado saía com ela por que estava sempre estudando. Ele não era só inteligente, era _nerd_ mesmo.

- Certo. Vamos, Near?

- Vocês são irmãos? - Disse Near na maior inocência impossível. Encarava Halle e Mello e notava que eles eram não só loiros, e não dividiam só os mesmo olhos azuis, mas tinham o mesmo físico e rosto. Eram idênticos, se Halle não fosse mais alta, velha, e tivesse um busto considerável. O que Mello, por ser garoto, não tinha. Nem dividiam o mesmo olhar assassino de Mello.

- Minha irmã mais velha. Não moramos juntos, moro com minha mãe e meu padrasto, ela com meu pai e minha madrasta.

- Certo, já que está tudo explicado, vamos logo. - Halle puxou Mello pelo braço como se fosse um menino desobediente. _Ele odiava isso._

- ME SOLTE SUA OXIGÊNADA, OU TACO FOGO NOS SEUS LIVROS!

- E EU TACO O FOGO NA SUA CARA ATÉ FAZER UMA BELA CICATRIZ!

Near sorriu e seguiu eles acenando para uma Amane risonha.

X

- Mello.

- Un?

- Por que esse apelido? Todos chamam você assim, até os professores.

- Ah. Minha irmã colocou em mim. Todos descobriram e me chamavam assim para tirar sarro de mim. Acostumei e todos também. – deu de ombros – Near não é seu nome.

- Minha irmã também me batizou assim. – disse com um sorriso no rosto. Felicidade. – Ela disse que eu era um grude nela, e me chamou de Near, perto. Não sei por que as pessoas se acostumaram.

- Provavelmente, tentaram te zoar e não conseguiram. Coitados.

- Mello.

- Un?

- Eu posso ficar com você pra sempre?

Mello sorriu. Ele era realmente ingênuo e fofo. Mas tão ingênuo e fofo que não queria, nem por um momento, estragar a felicidade dele. Jamais.

- Não pode, você vai.

O pegou no colo e o abraçou, enquanto Near se encolhia no colo dele. Parecia um bebê, um bebê bastante mimado por ele, que era o mais adorável de todos.

- Mello.

- Você pode fazer a pergunta em vez de ficar me chamando?

Near sorriu. Mello esboçou um sorriso olhando pra ele.

- Eu gosto de te chamar assim.

Mello corou e desviou o olhar, o apertando mais no abraço.

- Fala logo, moleque.

- Não tem problema em sermos ambos garotos?

- Claro que não, por quê? – Disse Mello franzindo a sobrancelha.

- Por que não vamos poder ter filhos, nem coisas parecidas. – Disse ingênuo. Era tão inocente que não chegava a pensar em coisas como sexo.

- É pra isso que existe adoção. – Disse Mello bagunçando o cabelo de Near – se bem que, pra que filhos?

Ele riu de Mello e se encolheu mais, apoiando a cabeça no seu ombro.

- Mello...

- Que foooi?

- Me dá um beijo?

Ele não pôde resistir. Near estava tão fofo, e ainda pediu naquela voz dele, que era impossível recusar. Se inclinou e beijou os lábios quase sem melaninas, mas tão perfeitos. Chocolate com chantilly era o gosto daquele beijo.

Pouco depois, Near adormeceu no ombro de Mello. Ele ficou acariciando a face do que dormia, passando o dedo pela bochecha.

Perfeito...

X

_Near andava pela neve a passos calmos, fazendo buracos no chão._

_Ele não estava só, Mello estava na sua frente pulando pela neve._

_Duas crianças._

_Mello se virou pra ele com os cabelos batendo em sua face._

"_Vamos logo, Near!"_

_Near sorriu, mas tudo que respondeu foi:_

"_Vá mais devagar, Mello!"_

_Mello riu e saiu correndo. Near balançou a cabeça desaprovando o ato quando levantou os olhos e viu._

_Um cachecol desfeito no ar._

_Olhou pro chão e viu Mello caído, o cachecol caindo na neve, logo ao seu lado._

"_MELLO!"_

_Correra até ele, mas tudo que acontecera foi que ele tropeçara._

_E caíra. Caíra por uns 2 metros pra mais. Mais. Mais..._

_Sentia medo, tinha medo de altura. Mas tinha mais medo de não estar vendo Mello. Estava tudo branco._

_Branco de neve._

_Mas por que tinha um tom vermelho cobrindo o branco da neve?_

_Vermelho-sangue!_

Near acordou num grito, assustado, se sentando.

Gritara por um nome. Sentia medo por aquele nome, quando notou que tinha acordado.

_Acordado._

Fora tudo um sonho, então?

Olhou para sua direita. Instinto. Tudo que viu foi um quarto bem organizado, com paredes brancas e móveis cor de chocolate.

_Chocolate._

Olhou para sua esquerda quando viu o dono do nome que gritara. Mello. Estava começando a acordar pelo grito.

- Pesadelo?

Near fez que sim com a cabeça. Mello sorriu e o puxou num abraço, fazendo-o se deitar.

- É o que acontece quando dorme sem ficar abraçado comigo.

Near sorriu. Aninhou-se nos braços do mais velho e voltou a fechar os olhos.

Sim, a época de melancolia, angústia e sofrimento passara. Ele tinha os braços de Mello para protegê-lo daqueles horríveis pesadelos.

Dos pesadelos que se baseavam em seu passado, o qual o perseguia.

Que às vezes, o fazia se sentir como se estivesse repetindo-o.

Como se estivesse lá. Preso nele.

Se sentindo, meramente... _Restos mortais_.

* * *

X

* * *

**N/A:**

ALELUIA. –taca fogos (2)-

Sabe sensação de trabalho finalizado? É o que eu to tendo com o último cap dessa fic. Aaaah. |D

Restos mortais é o título da fic. Eu gosto de terminar com o título LOL XD  
Lembre-se que Dust TAMBÉM é "Restos Mortais", além de poeira. /hm

Ah bem. Acho que vou sentir saudades. O final está parecido, não indêntico com o que eu tinha escrito. (Eu escrevi num caderno e ele está perdido e eu mandei pra a pqp e reescrevi. Mas o básico é o mesmo) Talvez eu mude alguma coisa depois.

Ahn, e é. Vou me mudar pra o ponto mais alto do himalaia daqui a pouco por causa do fim dessa porcaria.

_**E eu não quisesse Reviews eu não perdia meu trabalho escrevendo o fim!**_

_**Os leitores fantasmas de plantão: Que seus dedos caiam pretos e podres!**_


End file.
